


Kumo no Ito

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando lo conosceva, l’aveva visto provare droghe su droghe, cercando qualcosa che finalmente mettesse a tacere i fantasmi del suo passato e che riuscissero a fare tabula rasa nella sua mente.<br/>Come unico risultato, Kei era divenuto dipendente da qualsiasi cosa riuscisse ad alterare la realtà che gli stava intorno, ma ancora non era riuscito a dimenticare ciò che si portava alle spalle.<br/>E lui non era migliore, non lo era affatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la quarta edizione del [Big Bang Italia](bigbangitalia.livejournal.com). Il titolo è tratto dall’omonima canzone di Takaki Yuya. Questa storia ha ricevuto la bellezza di (s’inchina) due gift, rispettivamente da el_defe (che potete vedere [Qui](http://i49.tinypic.com/28kiiv6.jpg), e da simph8 (che potete scaricare invece [Qui](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?656f3c8314wx14u). Sono entrambi bellissimi e ad entrambi va la mia gratitudine *__*

Camminava piano, passo dopo passo, lento, seguendo quasi l’ombra di Kota.  
Non era mai stato troppo incline a rimanere indietro Kei, ma quella era una delle rare occasioni in cui mandare avanti Kota non gli dispiaceva. Non più di tanto, almeno.  
Quando sentì il primo sparo, sorrise.  
Quando vide la cassiera del negozio dell’area di servizio sanguinare da un braccio, sorrise.  
E la donna urlò, così come gli altri clienti del piccolo negozio, e Kei pensava di non potersi sentire meglio di come si sentiva in quel momento.  
“Cattiva mira?” chiese a Kota, adocchiando la ferita sul braccio della donna, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Il più grande chinò il capo, scuotendo la testa.  
“Pensavo che preferissi giocare con il cibo, prima di mangiare.” ribatté soltanto, sorridendo.  
E Kei sorrise con lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e ignorando chiunque altro fosse presente in quell’area di servizio, mentre il più grande gli metteva una mano dietro la schiena e lo attirava a sé, baciandolo quasi con violenza.  
Perché era quello il punto.  
Perché era la violenza che li univa, era la violenza che cercava, era la violenza stessa che avevano subito che tentavano di riversare l’uno sull’altro, e su chiunque poi attraversasse il loro cammino.  
Si separarono dopo pochi secondi, ben consci di non potersi permettere eccessive distrazioni.  
Kota si voltò poi per sparare a due dei clienti, due ragazze che potevano avere poco meno della loro età.  
Non esitò nemmeno per un secondo, e Kei si eccitò al solo guardarlo, al solo vedere il gelo nel suo sguardo e la freddezza nei suoi gesti.  
Ma non si soffermò troppo su quel genere di pensieri, ben sapendo quanto potesse perdere la lucidità se l’avesse fatto.  
Fece un paio di passi in direzione della cassiera, ancora distesa a terra, che si lamentava mentre il braccio sanguinava copiosamente.  
Si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lei, sorridendole, passando il calcio della pistola sulla sua fronte.  
Lesse il terrore nel suo sguardo, e si sentì maledettamente importante, si sentì bene di fronte a quegli occhi.  
Kota aveva ragione, gli piaceva giocare con il cibo; ma non c’era tempo, e lui doveva fare in fretta.  
Premette il grilletto, chiudendo gli occhi per evitare gli schizzi di sangue.  
E poi si mise a ridere.  
Rise, e rise, e rise.  
Quando lui e Kota uscirono da lì dentro, portarono con loro soltanto l’odore del sangue, della morte e della paura.  
Nessun superstite. 

***

Kota beveva, direttamente dalla bottiglia.  
Un sorso, poi due, poi tre. Quel tanto che gli bastava da sentirsi su di giri.  
Kei era seduto sul letto di quell’albergo vagamente squallido, di fronte alla televisione accesa, ma senza prestarvi la minima attenzione.  
Di tanto in tanto lasciava cadere lo sguardo su Kota, sorridendo quasi maliziosamente, come se fosse felice della situazione in cui entrambi si trovavano.  
E, Kota lo sapeva, lo era davvero.  
Vide il più piccolo raggiungere con un braccio teso la borsa da viaggio che aveva con sé e tirarne fuori delle pasticche.  
Sospirò.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non farlo, avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla e che non serviva a niente, ma sapeva che tutto quello che avrebbe avuto in cambio sarebbero stati soltanto sguardi di scherno e compassione.  
Che cosa poteva dirgli lui, in effetti?  
Come poteva anche solo sperare di poter predicare bene là dove era il primo a razzolare male?  
Da quando lo conosceva, l’aveva visto provare droghe su droghe, cercando qualcosa che finalmente mettesse a tacere i fantasmi del suo passato e che riuscissero a fare tabula rasa nella sua mente.  
Come unico risultato, Kei era divenuto dipendente da qualsiasi cosa riuscisse ad alterare la realtà che gli stava intorno, ma ancora non era riuscito a dimenticare ciò che si portava alle spalle.  
E lui non era migliore, non lo era affatto.  
Come Kei si attaccava a pastiglie, polveri, fiale o siringhe, Kota si attaccava alla bottiglia, cercando il medesimo effetto e ottenendo il medesimo risultato.  
Cercavano entrambi di tirare i freni alla propria mente, senza tuttavia riuscire mai a fermare il male che essa stessa faceva loro.  
Nessuno dei due poteva dimenticare, solo alleviare il dolore.  
Abbandonò la bottiglia sul tavolino basso, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso di lui, lentamente.  
Kei lo guardò con un sorriso malizioso, lo era sempre del resto, e indietreggiò sul letto come per fargli spazio, schiudendo lievemente le gambe in un gesto allusivo.  
E l’altro avrebbe tanto voluto sorridere di fronte alla sua mancanza di pudore, avrebbe tanto voluto farlo.  
Così come avrebbe voluto poter essere felice di stare lì insieme a lui, perché era dove voleva essere, perché lo amava ed era la persona con cui avrebbe voluto passare il resto della propria vita.  
Ma non poteva.  
Si distese fra le sue gambe già nude, non perdeva mai troppo tempo Kei quando voleva qualcosa, e lo preparò fin troppo frettolosamente, spingendosi poi dentro il suo corpo con un movimento unico, brusco, quasi violento.  
E Inoo urlò.  
Urlava sempre, urlava perché gli faceva male e urlava perché quel dolore gli piaceva.  
E mentre Kota cercava di raggiungere l’orgasmo, provò a scacciare la ben nota sensazione di essere anche lui solo e soltanto una droga. 

***

Quella mattina si era svegliato con una certa ansia, Yuya.  
Era qualcosa che gli capitava spesso, come una strana sensazione all’altezza del petto a dirgli che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Si era alzato dal letto in fretta e furia, ben deciso a muoversi, a tenersi impegnato, non volendo lasciare che quell’ansia si tramutasse in panico.  
Ora sorseggiava il proprio caffè con aria assorta, fissando contemporaneamente il cellulare.  
Quando era piccolo e si svegliava con quella medesima sensazione, ricordava che andava nella stanza di Kota e si nascondeva nel suo letto.  
Quando poi il più grande si svegliava tentava di redarguirlo e gli diceva di non farlo più, ma non cambiava mai niente.  
E alla fine Yuya sapeva che non gli dava eccessivamente fastidio, o non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare.  
Lo rilassava dormire nel letto di Kota. Lo rilassava sentire il respiro del fratello, e pensare che se ci fosse stato lui al suo fianco niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli del male.  
Si era lasciato illudere fin troppo bene da quel pensiero, Yuya.  
Quando Kota se ne era andato di casa, si era sentito come privo di appigli, come se non sapesse cosa fare per andare avanti.  
Lo chiamava, spesso, e sebbene fosse lontana dall’essere la stessa cosa, anche solo sentire la sua voce lo faceva sentire un po’ meglio nei suoi momenti peggiori.  
Alzava il telefono, componeva quel numero che lui era il solo a sapere, e gli raccontava della sua giornata.  
Mentiva, inventava, per non farlo sentire in colpa e per fargli pensare che fosse felice.  
Non sapeva fino a che punto Kota credesse alle sue bugie, ma continuava a raccontargliele, e dopo un po’ si sentivano meglio entrambi.  
Anche quella mattina Yuya avrebbe voluto chiamarlo.  
Crescendo i loro contatti si erano fatti sempre meno frequenti, ma ancora gli piaceva telefonargli quando si sentiva in quel modo, quando riconosceva le chiare avvisaglie del panico e della paura, quelle che solo Kota avrebbe capito, che solo lui avrebbe potuto alleviare.  
Compose il numero, e chiamò.  
“Yuuyan?”  
La voce si Kota era... strana.  
Ma lo era sempre da qualche anno a quella parte, l’altro non parve preoccuparsene eccessivamente e, di certo, non ci teneva troppo a fare domande.  
“Ciao, Ko” rispose, piano, cominciando lentamente a sorridere e già sentendosi meglio al solo suono di quella voce tanto familiare. “Ti disturbo? Dove sei?” domandò poi, quasi vagamente, conscio del fatto che il fratello non gli avrebbe detto cosa in realtà stesse facendo.  
Non lo faceva mai, e lui non chiedeva mai troppo.  
Gli bastava sapere che stesse bene, che fosse felice.  
Che fosse riuscito a lasciarsi un po’ della sua vita alle spalle, ma questo era sempre più difficile da credere.  
“No... no, non mi disturbi. Sono a Nagoya, adesso. Ho degli... affari da sbrigare”  
“Passi da Tokyo? È tanto che non ci vediamo!”  
Non sarebbe passato, e Yuya lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
L’ultima volta che aveva visto il fratello era stato quasi un anno prima e non era stato nemmeno un incontro dei più soddisfacenti.  
Si erano abbracciati, si erano raccontati le loro belle favole per tranquillizzarsi e il più piccolo non aveva mancato di notare come l’altro sembrasse stanco, affranto, come arrivato al limite.  
Ma continuava a chiederglielo, ad ogni singola telefonata, sempre sperando che gli rispondesse di sì.  
“Mi dispiace, Yuu... non credo di riuscire a farcela”  
Yuya sorrise amaramente e si morse un labbro.  
C’erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli mancava e che avrebbe voluto vederlo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era vero che stava bene, che non stava bene da quando lui se ne era andato di casa, più di dieci anni prima, quando lui era soltanto un ragazzino.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che ce l’aveva avuta con lui, che l’aveva odiato per averlo abbandonato, ma che non riusciva più a farlo da tempo ormai, perché crescendo si era reso conto di capire cosa l’avesse portato a scappare.  
E avrebbe voluto dirgli che sapeva quanto anche lui non stesse bene, che non bastava qualche telefonata e delle frasi circostanziali per convincerlo, ma sapeva che Kota non avrebbe comunque cambiato quel suo strano atteggiamento da fratello maggiore che cercava ancora di proteggerlo, sebbene non lo vedesse mai, sebbene Yuya ormai fosse un uomo.  
Non gli avrebbe detto niente di tutto questo, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
In fondo, tutto quello che gli serviva era sentire la sua voce e pensare che bastasse a farlo stare meglio, a non fargli avere più paura, a soffocare quel senso di ansia prima che mutasse in terrore.  
“Sarà per la prossima volta, allora. Ci sentiamo in questi giorni, io... ti voglio bene, Ko.”  
“Anch’io ti voglio bene, Yuuyan.”

***

Kota cercava in ogni modo di concentrarsi sulla strada.  
Gli piaceva normalmente guidare sull’autostrada, gli piaceva perché non doveva prestare troppa attenzione, gli piaceva perché era semplice e gli piaceva perché vedere la strada spiegarsi dritta di fronte a sé lo faceva sentire rilassato, come se gli desse agio di pensare.  
In quel momento tuttavia, gli risultava difficile.  
Kei si stava annoiando, se ne era accorto perfettamente.  
Aveva cominciato già da svariati minuti a chiedergli quanto mancasse per arrivare a Tokyo, con tono sempre più lamentoso ed aria sempre più irrequieta.  
E alla fine si era messo in ginocchio sul sedile, rivolto in sua direzione, con un sorriso lascivo che Kota non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare con la coda dell’occhio.  
Quando poi l’aveva sentito posargli una mano all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni, la macchina aveva sbandato solo lievemente.  
Aveva riacquistato il controllo del veicolo, ma non voleva comunque correre rischi inutili.  
Gli chiese di fermarsi, gli disse che era pericoloso e avrebbe potuto aspettare che arrivassero in albergo, ma il più piccolo pareva non ascoltarlo, cosa che accadeva frequentemente.  
Si era chinato poi su di lui, sbottonandogli i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava per lasciare libero il suo sesso, per passarvi sopra la lingua, per farlo eccitare con la solita velocità e perizia.  
E Kota avrebbe tanto voluto chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi a quelle mani e a quella bocca, e sapere di non poterlo fare era quasi una tortura.  
Ma era questo che divertiva Kei, in fondo.  
Lo divertiva vederlo in difficoltà, in balìa delle sue azioni, come appeso all’amo e dipendente da quello che lui sceglieva di dargli.  
Quando lo prese del tutto in bocca Kota imprecò fra i denti, lasciando con una mano il volante e portandola fra i capelli dell’altro, spingendo i fianchi contro di lui mentre contemporaneamente teneva gli occhi fissi sulla strada, meno vigile di quanto fosse effettivamente necessario.  
E non si ribellava più, non ne aveva le forze, e non avrebbe lottato contro qualcosa che gli piaceva e che voleva così tanto.  
Si morse un labbro, concentrandosi sulla lingua di Kei intorno alla propria erezione, e su quella sensazione che solo lui era in grado di fargli provare.  
Avrebbe avuto voglia di fermarsi nel primo spazio disponibile, andargli addosso e prenderlo così com’era, ma sapeva che non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare, perché non era nei suoi piani, e Inoo era sempre stato poco incline a fare qualsiasi cosa non rientrasse nei suoi piani.  
Dopo pochi minuti Kota lanciò un grido soffocato, inarcando maggiormente i fianchi e venendo nella bocca del più piccolo, il quale attese qualche secondo prima di rialzarsi, con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Gli sistemò i pantaloni, e poi si pulì la bocca con un gesto malizioso, sorridendo apertamente, prima di rimettersi comodo sul proprio sedile a fissare fuori dal finestrino, con aria soddisfatta.  
Non dissero nulla, e Kota si limitò a continuare a guidare, mentre respirava affannosamente, cercando di riacquistare controllo su se stesso.  
Ma non l’aveva mai, non del tutto, non quando c’era Kei intorno.  
Il più piccolo era bravo ad annullarlo, a farlo sentire come un burattino nelle sue mani, a fargli fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, perché era fin troppo esperto tanto con le parole quanto con i propri gesti.  
E per quanto Kota potesse essere conscio di essere caduto alla perfezione nella sua trappola, la gabbia nella quale si trovava non gli era mai dispiaciuta troppo.  
Continuavano a percorrere quella stessa strada, quando Kei alzò la testa come un animale che ha fiutato la propria preda.  
Fece solo un cenno con il capo in direzione di un piccolo negozio sulla strada, e Kota non ebbe bisogno di chiedere ulteriori conferme.  
Fermò la macchina nel parcheggio, attento che avessero poi agio di andarsene velocemente.  
Quando aprì la portiera della macchina, tentennò solo per un secondo.  
Era quella fase in cui esitava sempre; sentiva la pistola premergli contro un fianco, gli sembrava che pesasse più di quanto lui non riuscisse a sopportare, gli pareva quasi che lo trascinasse verso terra, quasi come se dovesse cadere.  
Erano lievi momenti di panico che gli passavano quasi subito, ma che innegabilmente c’erano.  
Perché mentre Kei continuava ad andare avanti come se niente fosse, forte della fiducia in se stesso e di un lieve delirio di onnipotenza, lui invece continuava a domandarsi quando sarebbero giunti alla fine di quel viaggio, quando sarebbe finita, quando li avrebbero presi, separati, probabilmente uccisi.  
Avrebbe dovuto avere il coraggio di fermarsi.  
Avrebbe voluto prendere Kei, portarlo in qualche luogo lontano, e smettere di fare quella vita.  
Smetterla con la droga, smetterla con gli omicidi, smetterla con l’alcool e con quelle notti passate a cercare di dimenticare il proprio passato l’uno nel corpo dell’altro.  
Voleva la pura e semplice normalità Kota, e sapere che non l’avrebbe avuta mai lo faceva sentire come se girasse in tondo, continuamente, non avendo la possibilità di raggiungere il proprio obbiettivo.  
Sorrise stentatamente ad Inoo, seguendolo dentro il negozio con aria il più risoluta possibile.  
Si aggirarono lentamente fra gli scaffali, e lui si attardò ad afferrare qualcosa da mangiare e da bere, senza nemmeno fare troppo caso a cosa stesse prendendo.  
Fece mentalmente il punto della situazione, e sapeva che Kei stava facendo altrettanto, che aveva già contato quante persone vi fossero all’interno del negozio, che conosceva la posizione di ognuno e aveva valutato i rischi.  
La sua mente era come una macchina, e per quanto Kota di tanto in tanto ne fosse spaventato, lo affascinava quest’aspetto del fidanzato.  
Fece qualche passo in avanti, fino a quando non raggiunse la cassa, e a quel punto tutto era già collaudato.  
Tirò fuori la pistola, e fece una smorfia infastidita di fronte alle urla che pian piano si spandevano per il negozio.  
Sparò un colpo in mezzo alla fronte del ragazzo dietro il bancone, del tutto privo di voglia di tergiversare, mentre le urla aumentavano e Kei uccideva una coppia di ragazze alla corsia delle bevande.  
Dentro al negozio non rimanevano che una signora alquanto anziana, della quale Kei non esitò a liberarsi, un ragazzo che poteva avere all’incirca la loro età e, subito vicino a Kota, un altro che pareva essere più giovane.  
Il più grande lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e vide quel tanto conosciuto segnale di paura, quel pallore innaturale e il petto che si alzava e si abbassava per colpa del respiro troppo accelerato.  
Gli puntò la pistola alla fronte, pronto a premere il grilletto, quando Kei lo chiamò, avvicinandosi di corsa verso di lui.  
“Aspetta, Ko” mormorò, senza tuttavia guardarlo.  
I suoi occhi erano invece fissi sul ragazzino, lo squadravano con fascino, quasi come fosse un regalo.  
Kota gli aveva visto in volto quello sguardo prima d’allora, era lo sguardo di quando desiderava intensamente qualcosa, normalmente precedeva una richiesta più o meno blanda, che lui era sempre pronto ad esaudire.  
Avrebbe voluto che il più piccolo di tanto in tanto riuscisse a porre dei freni alla propria mente, alla propria fantasia quasi perversa alle volte, in modo tale da non mettere entrambi più a rischio di quanto già non lo fossero. Ogni volta, rimaneva deluso in questa sua aspettativa.  
E per quella volta, non prevedeva niente di buono.  
“Kei, qualcuno avrà sicuramente sentito gli spari, e la polizia sarà qui da un momento all’altro. Dobbiamo muoverci” sibilò fra i denti, cercando di imporsi, ma l’altro parve non preoccuparsi della sua premura.  
Si avvicinò di più al ragazzo, scostando distrattamente la pistola puntata contro la sua fronte.  
Gli passò una mano sul viso, mentre il proprio sorriso andava accentuandosi maggiormente.  
“Mi piace, Ko” gli disse, voltandosi verso di lui. “Portiamolo con noi” aggiunse, afferrando il ragazzino per un braccio, strattonandolo.  
Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi, facendosi prendere dal panico.  
“Che cosa vuol dire che ti piace, Kei? Non possiamo portarlo con noi, è troppo pericoloso!” gli disse, mordendosi un labbro e cominciando a temere per il troppo tempo ormai passato lì dentro.  
“Oh, andiamo... portiamolo con noi per un po’, se poi dovesse essere d’intralcio lo uccidiamo e basta!” si lamentò ancora, mentre il diretto interessato diventava via via più terrorizzato.  
Kota non aveva tempo.  
Cercava di pensare velocemente, cercava di valutare ogni opzione.  
Non sapeva che cosa Kei avesse visto in quel ragazzo, sapeva solo che dovevano fare in fretta.  
Guardò il fidanzato, sospirando a fondo.  
E poi annuì, e portarono il ragazzino con loro.  
Kei ebbe un’aria soddisfatta per tutto il giorno.


	2. Nagai Aida

Hikaru era sempre stato un tipo abitudinario.

Si svegliava sempre alla stessa ora, ormai la sveglia era del tutto superflua, beveva il suo solito caffè, usciva di casa sempre alle sette e mezza e si metteva in macchina, ascoltando sempre la stessa stazione alla radio.

Gli piaceva, tutto sommato.

Suo fratello lo prendeva costantemente in giro per quel suo rifiuto nei confronti di qualsiasi forma di cambiamento, ma lui non vi aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione.

Ryosuke era diverso da lui, maledettamente diverso. Un giorno lo appassionava una cosa, poi la settimana dopo era un’altra, poi un’altra ancora, senza che si risolvesse mai a decidere cosa davvero gli sarebbe piaciuto fare.

La scusante della giovane età non valeva più da quando aveva finito la scuola, quasi due anni prima, e Hikaru continuava ad insistere perché scegliesse una via concreta, perché raggiungesse un minimo di stabilità.

Ma di fronte alle sue preoccupazioni, Ryosuke continuava a ridere, e lui era stato più di una volta sul punto di dare forfait.

Sospirò, infilandosi in macchina.

Accese la radio e si concesse qualche secondo immobile, con la testa poggiata contro lo schienale e gli occhi chiusi.

Era stanco.

Avviò poi il motore, sperando di non incontrare eccessivo traffico sulla strada fra casa propria e la centrale di polizia.

E fu alquanto fortunato, in questo: data la bella giornata, chi poteva aveva apparentemente deciso di uscire a piedi, lasciando le strade libere.

Questo lo fece arrivare a lavoro puntuale, e decisamente più di buonumore rispetto a quando era uscito di casa.

Il suo buonumore tuttavia, parve non essere destinato a durare troppo a lungo.

Entrato in centrale e avvicinatosi alla propria scrivania, le prime persone che vide furono Chinen e Arioka, il primo poggiato contro la stessa scrivania e il secondo seduto sulla sedia lì di fronte.

E se vedere Yuri lì non era troppo strano, in fondo erano partner sul lavoro, vedere Daiki lo stranì.

Non capitava spesso che il ragazzo si recasse in centrale, poteva essere successo al massimo tre o quattro volte nel corso degli anni.

Hikaru andava abbastanza d’accordo con il fidanzato del fratello, perlomeno negli ultimi tempi.

Non gli era piaciuto fin da subito, e quando Ryosuke l’aveva portato a casa per farglielo conoscere aveva espresso ben più di un dubbio, dubbi per lo più legati alla scarsa capacità del più piccolo di stringere legami duraturi.

Quando poi però la loro relazione era andata avanti e Arioka aveva dato prova di amare e riuscire a farsi amare da Ryosuke, i suoi dubbi erano pressoché del tutto svaniti.

Ma il fatto che fossero in rapporti civili non spiegava la sua presenza in centrale, men che meno non accompagnato dal fidanzato.

E c’era poi la sua espressione rattristata, e gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, come se avesse pianto a lungo, che non consentivano ad Hikaru di sentirsi del tutto a proprio agio.

“Che cosa è successo?” domandò, con un velo di ansia nel tono di voce.

Nessuno dei due lo degnò di una risposta, ma Chinen indicò con un cenno del capo la televisione in un angolo della stanza, afferrando il telecomando per alzare il volume.

_“Questa mattina, una rapina in un conbini sulla strada per...”_

_“Cinque le vittime, ancora nessun indizio sui perpetratori del crimine...”_

_“Apparentemente, nessun superstite.”_

Mentre la giornalista continuava a raccontare che cosa fosse successo, Hikaru si voltò verso gli altri due, sempre meno tranquillo.

“Che cosa vuol dire? Qualcuno mi vuole spiegare che cosa diamine è successo?” domandò, di nuovo.

Pensò che Yuri fosse sul punto di rispondergli, ma invece a prendere la parola fu Arioka.

“Yaotome-kun... Ryosuke era su quella strada stamattina, era in quel conbini” disse, piano. “Il suo corpo non è stato ritrovato fra quelli delle vittime” aggiunse poi, con la voce che gli tremava.

Hikaru spalancò gli occhi, sentendo il respiro mancargli.

Voltò nuovamente lo sguardo in direzione della televisione, stravolto.

_“I testimoni dicono di aver visto i sospettati, apparentemente due, allontanarsi in macchina con una terza persona, ancora non identificata.”_

Hikaru sentì la testa girargli, e se fosse stato del tutto in sé probabilmente si sarebbe messo ad urlare.

Dov’era suo fratello?

 

***

 

_“Ci verrai?”_

_“Kota, ti prego, è importante...”_

_“No, lui non verrà. Non lo fa mai, lo conosci.”_

_“Grazie. Ti voglio bene.”_

Kota ripensava da ore all’ultima telefonata con il fratello.

Perché gli aveva detto di nuovo che ci sarebbe andato?

Era da anni che riceveva sempre nello stesso periodo la stessa identica telefonata di Yuya che gli chiedeva di andare al cimitero per l’anniversario della morte della madre, ed era da anni che lui cercava di rifiutarsi, senza riuscirci pressoché mai.

Era passato, e lui odiava tutto ciò che gli ricordasse del suo passato. Ma il fratello sembrava tenerci a quella tradizione che pensava li facesse somigliare di più ad una famiglia, e lui non era mai stato in grado di dirgli di no, non quando lui si incaponiva.

Era seduto sulla moquette di una stanza d’albergo, un posto un po’ meno squallido rispetto al solito.

Seduto su una sedia poco distante da lui, Kei fissava il ragazzo che avevano rapito quasi due giorni prima con espressione maliziosa, come se se lo volesse mangiare.

Lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che quello sguardo non era volto unicamente a terrorizzare il più piccolo.

Ryosuke, il ragazzino aveva biascicato il proprio nome solo dopo ore di lamenti e grida, era disteso sul letto con gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi.

Entrambi sapevano che non stava dormendo, ma al momento non avevano nemmeno troppo interesse a smentirlo.

“Quando devi uscire, Kota?” gli chiese il più piccolo, voltandosi solo per un istante in sua direzione, prima di fissare nuovamente l’ostaggio.

L’altro sospirò, reclinando la testa contro il muro e fissando l’orologio.

“Ho detto a Yuya che ci saremmo visti alle tre davanti alla tomba di mia madre. Il cimitero è abbastanza vicino, esco fra dieci minuti” gli rispose, stancamente, non potendo fare a meno di notare il lieve sguardo di scherno sul volto di Kei.

“Siete troppo sentimentali in famiglia” lo prese blandamente in giro, alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandoglisi. “Non potevi semplicemente dirgli che eri fuori città e non avresti fatto in tempo?”

Kota si morse un labbro, dubbioso.

Comprendeva il perché Kei la pensasse in quel modo.

E, tutto sommato, non riusciva nemmeno a dargli tutti i torti.

Ma Inoo era sempre stato da solo, era sempre stato lasciato abbandonato a se stesso, e in mezzo a tutte le cose in cui loro due erano uguali, c’era anche qualcosa in cui differivano.

Kota aveva Yuya, e per quanto potesse non vederlo mai, il suo pensiero era sempre a lui che correva, era così da quando se ne era andato di casa e lo sarebbe stato per sempre.

Si preoccupava di proteggere qualcosa in lui che sapeva bene non esistere nemmeno più, eppure non poteva farne a meno.

L’innocenza non poteva durare, e così come la sua non era mai esistita quella di Yuya aveva cessato di esistere anni prima, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa per questo.

Non rispose al ragazzo, e questi non parve nemmeno preoccuparsene.

Si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso il bagno per darsi una ripulita, cercando di apparire quantomeno presentabile.

Non era importante che fosse vero o meno, quello che contava era sempre stato non lasciare che Yuya si preoccupasse per lui.

 

***

 

Yuya accese l’incenso, lentamente.

Fissava la lapide della madre con uno sguardo indecifrabile, un’espressione mista fra la tristezza e l’indifferenza.

Era un po’ quello che aveva sempre provato nei confronti della propria vita e della propria famiglia.

Quando aveva visto Kota avvicinarsi, gli aveva sorriso, poi gli era andato incontro e il più grande aveva lasciato che lo abbracciasse, a lungo, dicendogli che gi era mancato.

E Yuya riconosceva le bugie del fratello, e sapeva che quella non lo era.

Ora stava in disparte, Kota. Lo guardava accendere l’incenso e pregare, e dopo rimanere in silenzio di fronte alla tomba della madre.

Era il decimo anniversario della sua morte.

Yuya ricordava quel giorno con estrema chiarezza. Ricordava di essersi svegliato perché Kota lo scuoteva, ricordava il suo sguardo stravolto e il suo tentativo fallimentare di piangere.

La madre era andata a dormire la sera prima e non si era più svegliata, così gli avevano detto.

Come se fosse un ragazzino incapace di comprendere come stessero davvero le cose, come se non avesse visto giorno dopo giorno il dolore della donna crescere e maturare.

Quando aveva sentito i poliziotti mormorare la parola ‘suicidio’, non si era stupito più di tanto.

E si era arrabbiato. Si era arrabbiato perché Kota l’aveva trattato come un bambino quando aveva già quindici anni, si era arrabbiato perché era come se non si fosse fidato di lui; e solo dopo si era arrabbiato con sua madre per averlo lasciato solo, ma quello era un dolore che si era lenito con il tempo, quando si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che, prima o poi, tutti lo abbandonavano.

La sua innocenza era durata più a lungo del fratello, ma non abbastanza da fare di lui un uomo felice.

Si alzò in piedi, voltandosi verso Kota e mordendosi un labbro.

“Vuoi...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, quando lo vide scuotere la testa.

“No. Sono venuto solo perché me l’hai chiesto, Yuya.”

Il più piccolo sospirò, annuendo.

“Va bene, va bene. Ti va... se ci prendiamo qualcosa al bar?” propose poi, e probabilmente assunse un’espressione così speranzosa che non gli si poteva davvero negare nulla.

Una volta seduti al tavolino di un bar nei pressi del cimitero, Yuya cominciò a sentirsi assalito dal disagio.

Che cosa sapeva, in fondo, del fratello?

E che cosa poteva chiedergli, senza che la sua risposta fosse unicamente il silenzio?

“Come te la passi, Yuuyan?” lo precedette il più grande, alzando un sopracciglio e sorseggiando il proprio caffè come se non avesse realmente voglia di berlo.

“Abbastanza bene. Per ora sto lavorando come impiegato in un’azienda... non è così male” rispose, azzardando un sorriso. “E a te come va?” mormorò poi, quasi intimorito.

Kota si morse un labbro, improvvisamente pensieroso.

“Va bene. Va tutto bene, non c’è niente di cui ti debba preoccupare, Yuu.”

Yuya avrebbe voluto ribattere, in qualche modo. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli che cosa facesse per tirare avanti, se stesse ancora con quel ragazzo di cui gli parlava di tanto in tanto, come passasse le sue giornate.

Ma i loro rapporti erano sempre stati sul filo del rasoio, e non voleva rischiare di innervosirlo e vedersi abbandonare per l’ennesima volta. Non l’avrebbe sopportato.

Per quanto ne comprendesse le ragioni, il fatto che Kota avesse lasciato la casa di famiglia dieci anni prima, pochi mesi dopo il suicidio della madre, gli bruciava ancora.

 

_“Kota... Kota, ti prego...”_

_Yuya guardava il fratello sistemare le proprie cose in fretta e furia, come se non vedesse l’ora di andarsene da quella casa._

_“Mi dispiace, Yuuyan. Ma devo farlo, io... con la morte della mamma...” si mise le mani fra i capelli, fissando il soffitto e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. “Devo andarmene. Non posso restare più qui, non ci riesco.”_

_“Sono sicuro che se parli con papà lui troverà una soluzione. Non te ne devi andare per forza, onii-chan. Papà...”_

_“Papà, papà, papà... smettila di parlare di lui come se fosse la soluzione e non il problema!” urlò il più grande, avvicinandoglisi e afferrandolo per il colletto della maglietta. “Hai quindici anni, Yuya. È ora di crescere e di rendersi conto che papà...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro ed interrompendo così la frase, senza andare oltre._

_“Che papà cosa?”_

_“Niente. Torna in camera tua, e se quando rientra dal lavoro ti domanda dove sono digli che non mi hai sentito uscire” gli spiegò frettolosamente, finendo di sistemare la sua roba e avviandosi verso la porta. “Mi raccomando, Yuya... non finire come me.”_

_“Che cosa vuoi dire, onii-chan?”_

Kota non aveva mai risposto a quella domanda, ma gli avvenimenti successivi l’avevano fatto al suo posto.

Yuya aveva capito presto che cosa intendesse, e aveva fallito nell’esaudire quella sua unica richiesta.

Ma poi del resto era stato un desiderio inutile il suo.

Se ne era andato, no?

L’aveva lasciato da solo in quella casa, che cosa pretendeva?

“Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene onii-chan?” gli domandò cauto, utilizzando quel nomignolo affettuoso e così familiare che con il loro attuale rapporto stonava un po’.

Il più grande sbarrò leggermente gli occhi, prima di fingere l’ennesimo sorriso.

“Sto bene, Yuya. Te l’ho già detto, non ti devi preoccupare per me.”

No, non avrebbe dovuto.

Non avrebbe dovuto, perché Kota a suo tempo non si era preoccupato per lui. Non si era preoccupato di lasciarlo da solo a piangere tutte le notti per la morte della madre, non si era preoccupato di dare una risposta ai suoi mille interrogativi, non si era preoccupato di quello che era successo quando il padre si era reso conto del fatto che il figlio maggiore se ne era andato di casa.

Non si era preoccupato Kota, e Yuya aveva ancora sulla pelle i segni di quella sua incuria.

Ma non importava, in fondo, perché per quanto provasse a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, che avrebbe dovuto provare il desiderio di non vederlo mai più, e di fargli scontare la colpa per tutto quello che era accaduto a lui dopo, rimaneva vivo in lui il senso di quel legame che ancora li univa, che in qualche modo era sopravvissuto al tempo e alla delusione.

Era suo fratello, ed era tutto quello che aveva.

“D’accordo, onii-chan, non mi preoccupo. M’importa solo che tu sia... felice, ecco.” concluse, sorridendogli.

Ma non era felice, Kota.

La felicità non era un vizio di famiglia. 


	3. Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono

Ryosuke aveva voglia di piangere.

Non aveva una chiara concezione del tempo.

Sapeva che erano passati all’incirca due giorni dacché si trovava con loro, ma sapeva anche che gli pesavano indosso come se fossero mesi.

Avrebbe voluto parlare, chiedere che cosa ci facesse lì con loro, ma non osava domandare niente, come se non volesse attirare l’attenzione su di sé.

Kota gli sembrava più innocuo, ma non per questo si sarebbe fidato. Non aveva comunque battuto ciglio quando l’altro gli aveva detto di prenderlo con loro.

Sul momento Ryosuke era stato quasi felice di essere scampato alla carneficina. Ricordava quella sensazione quasi asfissiante nel vederli uccidere una persona dopo l’altra, con la costante ansia di poter essere il prossimo, mentre quando Kei – non ne aveva ancora capito il cognome – l’aveva afferrato per un braccio e l’aveva tirato in macchina con loro, era riuscito ad essere quasi felice per aver avuto almeno salva la vita.

Non l’aveva pensata così a lungo.

Non aveva compreso del tutto che cosa avesse visto in lui, ma si era convinto che lo volessero usare unicamente come ostaggio, per avere il via libera o per avere qualcosa per cui contrattare.

Ma la polizia non sembrava sapere niente su di loro, così aveva inteso dai telegiornali che il più grande seguiva assiduamente, e allora si era ritrovato nuovamente a temere per quanto poteva capitargli.

Non gli piaceva lo sguardo di Kei posato su di sé.

Gli sembrava quasi che volesse mangiarlo e stesse riflettendo su quale fosse il modo migliore di farlo.

Ora che l’altro era uscito, l’ansia di Ryosuke non aveva fatto altro che aumentare.

Kei si era seduto sul letto di fianco a lui pochi minuti prima, e aveva cominciato a squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi, con il solito sorriso mefistofelico e, a parere del ragazzo, lievemente folle in viso.

“Cosa facciamo per ammazzare il tempo in attesa che torni Ko?” gli domandò, cantilenante, senza aspettarsi sul serio una risposta.

Ryosuke si strinse nelle spalle, sentendo il proprio respiro accelerare, sentendolo pericolosamente vicino a sé. Aveva voglia di urlare.

“Potremmo giocare un po’, no Ryo-chan?” domandò poi, il sorriso ancora più convinto, mentre il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare ad una smorfia di disgusto.

Daiki lo chiamava sempre così.

Era da quando era con loro che lo pensava, che si domandava che cosa stesse facendo, se fosse preoccupato.

E poi si dava dell’idiota, perché era logico che l’altro lo fosse.

Se le parti fossero state invertite, Ryosuke sentiva che gli si sarebbe anche potuto fermare il cuore al pensiero che Daiki non fosse con lui, che fosse stato tenuto segregato da due assassini.

Si morse un labbro, prendendo un respiro profondo, quando la mano di Kei gli si posò su una gamba.

S’irrigidì, cercando di non emettere un suono e di non compiere movimenti bruschi che potessero in qualche modo irritare il più grande; e questi parve alquanto divertito dalla sua strategia.

“È inutile che cerchi di fare l’indifferente, Ryo-chan” gli disse, con un tono quasi infantile che Ryosuke trovò grottesco. “Non mi farà cambiare idea. E non mi farà nemmeno annoiare, se è per questo” aggiunse, facendo risalire la mano sulla sua gamba, fino a sfiorargli l’inguine.

“Per favore...” mormorò, con del chiaro disgusto nella voce, cosa che apparentemente divertì il più grande.

“Per favore cosa? Pensavi di aver vinto una settimana di vacanza in un onsen?” lo derise, sarcastico, prima di farglisi tanto vicino da avere la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Sta attento. Kota è meno paziente di quello che sembra. Ti puoi già ritenere fortunato a non avere una pallottola conficcata nel cranio” gli disse poi, il tono assai più serio e meno mellifluo di quello utilizzato in precedenza.

Ryosuke sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, ma non disse niente.

Sentì le mani di Kei ancora addosso, le sentì passare oltre il tessuto della maglietta e sfiorargli la pelle del petto,  passando lievemente l’unghia su di un capezzolo.

Strinse gli occhi, costringendosi a distrarsi, a pensare alle mani di Daiki, a pensare di essere ovunque tranne che lì, cercando di evitare quel sentirsi lacero, strappato, come se quella in cui si trovava fosse una dimensione parallela, e da qualche parte ci fosse un Yamada Ryosuke al sicuro, tranquillo fra le braccia dell’uomo che amava.  

L’altro tuttavia era fin troppo bravo nell’impedirglielo: continuava a parlargli, a fargli sentire la sua presenza, rendendogli impossibile dimenticare che era lui che lo stava toccando, che era con lui in quella maledetta stanza.

La mano del più grande era scivolata adesso verso il suo inguine, e sfiorava il suo sesso oltre la stoffa troppo sottile dei pantaloni; Ryosuke si era già preparato al peggio, ma fu a quel punto che sentì la serratura della porta scattare.

Kei fu lestissimo nei suoi movimenti: scese dal letto e si diresse verso l’ingresso della stanza, probabilmente per fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

E quando entrò nella stanza, Kota effettivamente pareva non essersi accorto di niente.

Ryosuke non poté far altro che tirare un sospiro di sollievo, e sperare che l’altro non li lasciasse più da soli.

O che lo liberassero, ma quest’opzione con il passare del tempo si faceva sempre più sbiadita.

Chiuse gli occhi, ancora, trovando conforto in quel buio e lasciando che le voci che sentiva rimanessero sullo sfondo, senza ascoltarle davvero.

Non li aprì nemmeno quando da due divennero tre, aveva paura a guardare, come se temesse che le cose potessero andare ancora peggio.

Si limitò a piangere, in silenzio.

 

***

 

Kei maledisse Kota con tutte le proprie forze.

Avrebbe dovuto almeno vagliare quell’ipotesi, avrebbe dovuto pensare a non tornare subito in albergo.

Avrebbe dovuto pensare che la curiosità potesse avere la meglio sul fratello, e invece non l’aveva fatto.

La scena che si trovava di fronte a lui avrebbe quasi avuto del comico, se fossero stati in una situazione diversa.

Yuya – Kei aveva imparato a conoscerne fin troppo bene il nome – stava in piedi sull’ingresso, con lo sguardo fisso su Ryosuke, mentre Kota cercava di pararglisi di fronte, come a voler fingere che non ci fosse niente di strano in tutto quello.

E lui invece si limitava a fissare entrambi con sguardo sempre più divertito.

“Che cosa succede qui, Kota?” domandò piano Yuya, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal letto sul quale il ragazzino stava ancora disteso, sbirciando di tanto in tanto quanto stava accadendo nella stanza.

Fu a quel punto che Inoo si fece avanti, con un sorriso smagliante.

“Tu devi essere Yuya. Ko mi parla sempre di te” gli disse, mettendogli quasi distrattamente una mano sulla spalla, gesto che confuse non poco il più grande.

Spalancò leggermente gli occhi, osservando quella mano, ma poi annuì.

“Sì. Sì, sono Yuya. E tu devi essere Kei, immagino” ribatté, alzando poi nuovamente lo sguardo sul ragazzino ancora disteso sopra il materasso, come in cerca di indizi sulla sua presenza in quella stanza.

“Esattamente. E lui è Ryosuke” lo precedette prima che chiedesse, limitandosi a dirne il nome come per evitare successive domande troppo scomode, per le quali nessuna risposta sarebbe poi risultata plausibile.

E vedendo il fratello che tentennava, probabilmente indeciso se indagare oltre o meno, Kota intervenne.

“Yuya, si può sapere perché mi hai seguito?” gli domandò, con la voce lievemente alterata dallo stato di panico.

Il più piccolo sospirò, e Kei non poté fare a meno di notare come sembrasse più sul chi va là dopo essere stato ripreso.

Kota non parlava mai volentieri della propria famiglia, ma il fratello faceva eccezione.

Gli aveva raccontato del rapporto che avevano da piccoli, gli aveva raccontato di come ogni volta che si vedevano lui sembrasse sempre volergli chiedere di più sul tipo di vita che conduceva, e come alla fine non lo facesse mai, per cui immaginava che Yuya si sentisse in un certo modo in soggezione rispetto a quello che, nonostante gli anni li avessero tenuti divisi, era pur sempre il suo fratello maggiore.

Se non avesse saputo chi era poi, avrebbe trovato difficile immaginare che loro due fossero parenti. Yuya non aveva niente della corporatura esile di Kota, non aveva i lineamenti squadrati del viso, non c’era pressoché nulla in cui i due si rassomigliassero. E dato che Kota gli diceva sempre con un certo disgusto di somigliare al padre, suppose che il minore avesse invece preso dalla madre.

Gli piaceva, in un certo senso.

Gli piaceva quell’espressione ingenua, titubante, e quei modi di fare remissivi.

Sorrise più apertamente, mentre lo guardava cercare di dargli una risposta.

“Mi dispiace, Ko. Volevo solo... sei stato così vago prima, quando ci siamo visti. Volevo solo vedere dove stessi e cosa... cosa stessi facendo. Tutto qui” si giustificò, con aria mesta.

Il più grande si passò una mano fra i capelli, sospirando.

Stava per riprendere a parlare, quando Kei gli andò di fianco e gli mise una mano sul braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Porta fuori il ragazzino, Kota” gli disse, con quel suo tono che non ammetteva repliche.

L’altro sbarrò gli occhi, facendo vagare lo sguardo un paio di volte da lui al fratello, con aria interrogativa.

“Perché? Kei, non mi sembra una buona idea, Yuya...”

“Fa come ti ho detto, per favore. Vedrai che non avremo problemi.”

Kota tentennò solo per un attimo. Poi chinò lo sguardo al suolo ed annuì, avvicinandosi al letto e trascinandovi giù Ryosuke, indicando la porta con un cenno del capo.

A Kei il ragazzo parve sollevato di poter uscire, di non dover rimanere con lui, ma non se ne curò più di tanto.

Non era lui il suo problema, non in quel momento.

Quando ebbero lasciato la stanza, vide Yuya assumere un’espressione spaesata, e prese la cosa come di buon auspicio. Gli era sempre piaciuto, in fondo, riuscire a confondere le persone.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese il più grande, sulla difensiva, nel vedersi quegli occhi addosso.

Inoo fece un passo in sua direzione, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“Non avresti dovuto seguirlo, lo sai vero?” chiese, mellifluo, alzando un sopracciglio.

“È mio fratello. Ho tutto il diritto di sapere quello che fa e con chi lo fa, non ti sembra?”

Kei rise, avvicinandosi ancora di più e mettendogli una mano su una spalla, con fare assai poco fraintendibile.

“Peccato solo che tu non sappia niente di tuo fratello. Che non sappia niente di quello che fa, che non sappia niente dell’uomo che è diventato” fece aderire il proprio corpo contro il suo, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi. “Non è più una tua prerogativa da anni sapere quello che fa Kota. Accanto a lui, adesso, ci sono soltanto io” continuò poi, con il tono più malevolo che riuscì ad utilizzare.

Poi gli fece passare le braccia intorno ai fianchi, stringendolo contro di sé e sentendo chiaramente il suo respiro accelerare, mentre cercava di scostarsi con dei tentativi poco convinti.

“Ma se vuoi” riprese “posso darti un piccolo assaggio di quello che fa il tuo amato fratellino.”

Gli passò con decisione una mano all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni, ridendo nel vederlo trasalire.

Cercò ancora di allontanarsi Yuya, ma ancora non sembrava troppo persuaso. Era come se la ragione gli dicesse che tutto quello era sbagliato, che non aveva un senso, mentre il suo corpo non riusciva del tutto a fare a meno di quel tocco.

Ma Kei non aveva tempo per tergiversare, non sapeva quanto tempo Kota gli avrebbe concesso prima di ritornare.

Fece presa sui fianchi del più grande, spingendolo sul letto e mettendoglisi di fianco, sbottonandogli i pantaloni e togliendoglieli con un gesto repentino, prima di montargli a cavalcioni.

Vide Yuya smettere di respirare e non lasciarlo mai con lo sguardo mentre si chinava su di lui e gli sfiorava la punta dell’erezione con la lingua, lascivo e provocatorio.

Spinse i fianchi contro la sua bocca, e Inoo glielo lasciò fare, intenzionato a lasciargli prendere il controllo fintantoché non si ribellava.

Lo prese del tutto in bocca, senza mai lasciarlo con gli occhi, senza perdersi nemmeno una delle sue espressioni di piacere quasi tormentato, e notando quanto simile fosse in questo al fratello.

Quando lo sentì sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo, alzò la testa e si godette il suo gemito di disappunto, prima togliersi velocemente i vestiti e sedersi più comodamente su di lui, lasciando che il suo sesso penetrasse dentro di sé.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro e si lasciò andare ad un verso di pura goduria, cercando di non pensare al dolore pungente e prendendo immediatamente a muoversi sopra di lui.

Gli piaceva quello sguardo negli occhi di Yuya.

Gli piaceva quella sensazione di onnipotenza, gli piaceva che il più grande sembrasse incapace di resistere a qualcosa che non sarebbe mai nemmeno dovuto succedere, che non avesse tentato niente se non la più piccola forma di ribellione nei confronti di quel suo attacco.

Aveva sempre avuto quell’effetto Kei sugli uomini, e l’aveva sempre sfruttato a suo vantaggio.

Era così che si era liberato dal proprio passato, era così che aveva sempre avuto il mondo ai suoi piedi, e non si sarebbe mai privato di quella sensazione di tenere i redini delle vite umane fra le proprie mani solo perché era sbagliato farlo.

Tante delle cose che faceva erano sbagliate, ma non per questo se le vietava.

Avvolse la mano sul proprio sesso, cominciando a toccarsi a ritmo dei propri movimenti sopra Yuya, e quando lo vide reclinare la testa sul cuscino ed emetter un grido strozzato raggiunse l’orgasmo, mentre quegli si svuotava dentro di lui.

Rimase immobile solo per qualche secondo, poi. Rimase a guardare con un sorriso lo spettacolo di quell’uomo sfiancato da un piacere che era stato lui a dargli, travolto da un orgasmo che, Kei lo sapeva, probabilmente era uno dei più belli della sua vita.

Poi si alzò, dirigendosi verso il bagno come se nulla fosse, lavandosi velocemente prima di rivestirsi, lanciando un sorriso al ragazzo che, ancora disteso sul letto, lo fissava senza perdersi nemmeno uno dei suoi movimenti.

“Hai tradito Kota” gli disse soltanto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Anche tu” fu la risposta di Kei, lesta e a tono.

Aveva tradito Kota, e non era nemmeno la prima volta.

Era successo frequentemente nel corso degli anni, spesso con uomini che nemmeno conosceva, a volte per noia, altre perché aveva voglia di sfogarsi, altre ancora perché il più grande sembrava essere troppo nervoso o stanco per star dietro alle sue voglie.

Quale che fosse il motivo, Kei non si era mai privato delle proprie occasioni, e non vedeva davvero la ragione per farlo.

Yuya non rispose a quella sua ultima affermazione, si limitò a chinare il capo arrossendo lievemente.

E Kei sorrise, per l’ennesima volta. Cominciò poi a raccogliere le proprie cose sparse per la stanza, infilandole nella propria borsa e in quella di Kota, prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

“Beh, è stato un piacere conoscerti, Yuya. Porterò i tuoi saluti a Kota, non ti preoccupare” gli disse con un sorriso, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Sapeva che l’altro non l’avrebbe seguito e che non se ne sarebbe andato da lì ancora per un po’, probabilmente non volendo correre il rischio di incrociare il fratello nel parcheggio.

Inoo dal canto suo non voleva che il fidanzato ponesse troppe domande, né che li trovasse in una situazione che sarebbe stato difficile spiegare.

Se Kota si divertiva a credere che lui fosse il ragazzo fedele e perfetto, se era felice con quell’immagine di lui che si era costruito negli anni, allora gliel’avrebbe lasciato credere.

Yuya aveva certamente subdorato qualcosa di poco chiaro nella presenza di Ryosuke, ma se l’aveva inquadrato bene sapeva che non sarebbe andato alla polizia, che non li avrebbe denunciati e che nemmeno si sarebbe posto troppe domande.

Kei gli aveva dato qualcosa da perdere, perché da quanto gli aveva detto Kota, sapeva che Yuya aveva soltanto lui al mondo, e poco altro.

Non avrebbe rischiato che il fratello lo odiasse, per una colpa vera o presunta che fosse.

Sorridendo, si appoggiò contro la macchina, aspettando il ritorno di Kota e Ryosuke.

Era soddisfatto di se stesso.

Decisamente soddisfatto.

 

***

 

Hikaru batteva il piede per terra.

Lo stava facendo da quando erano arrivati, e Chinen cominciava ad innervosirsi, e anche parecchio.

“Calmati, Yaotome” sibilò, suonando nuovamente il citofono.

“Sono calmo. Perché?” rispose l’altro, continuando a battere il piede sull’asfalto.

Yuri sbuffò sonoramente, chinandosi per mettere una mano sopra la sua gamba, fermandola.

“Certo. Tu sei calmo” disse, sarcastico. “Senti, perché non vai in macchina? C’è il giornale sul sedile posteriore, ti puoi andare a prendere un caffè e rilassarti un po’ mentre io parlo con lui. Che ne dici?” propose, poco fiducioso nel fatto che l’altro accettasse così di buon grado di lasciarlo condurre l’interrogatorio da solo.

“Si tratta di mio fratello, Chinen. E questa al momento è l’unica pista che abbiamo” gli rispose, cercando di mantenere la calma il più possibile.

“Appunto. Si tratta di tuo fratello, non puoi davvero pretendere di rimanere lucido in una situazione del genere. Per favore, vai. Sono certo di potercela fare anche da solo.” cercò di persuaderlo.

Il più grande rimase fermo sulla porta per qualche altro secondo, pensieroso, mentre contemporaneamente sentirono una voce provenire dal citofono.

Chinen si identificò, facendo segno all’altro di andare, e quella presa di posizione lo fece decidere definitivamente.

Si allontanò dal portone, borbottandogli di fare del suo meglio per ottenere le informazioni che servivano loro, e Yuri trasse un sospiro di sollievo prima di entrare nel portone, salendo al piano indicato.

Sulla porta ad attenderlo trovò un ragazzo che non poteva essere di troppo più grande di lui, con in viso un’espressione nervosa.

Aveva una mano vicina alla bocca, e lo vide mangiarsi le unghie con sempre più convinzione man mano che lui percorreva il tratto di pianerottolo fra l’ascensore e l’appartamento.

“Accomodati” disse a Yuri, ancor prima che il poliziotto potesse aprire bocca.

Lievemente impensierito, Chinen entrò nell’appartamento, dandosi una veloce occhiata intorno come se così facendo potesse avere degli indizi sulla persona con cui stava per parlare.

Non doveva stare molto in casa, o comunque non doveva piacergli troppo.

Le pareti erano spoglie e i mobili privi di qualsiasi calore, di foto o di oggetti che denotassero anche un minimo di cura da parte di chi in quella casa ci abitava.

Sempre più perplesso, si accomodò sul divano del salotto, mentre l’altro si appoggiava contro il bracciolo della poltrona di fronte ad esso.

“Sei qui per la telefonata che ho fatto in centrale, Chinen-san?” domandò lentamente, senza mai smettere di divorarsi le unghie.

Yuri annuì, un po’ confuso da quella domanda. Per cos’altro mai avrebbe dovuto essere lì?

“Sì, certo. Hai detto di aver visto tuo fratello due giorni fa e di averlo trovato strano. Hai detto di averlo seguito fino in albergo e di averlo trovato insieme ad un secondo uomo e ad un ragazzo di nome Ryosuke. È corretto?” gli disse, facendo un breve riepilogo di quanto gli aveva raccontato la collega che aveva risposto alla telefonata.

Yuya fece cenno di sì con la testa, con espressione preoccupata.

“Sì, è esatto. Solo che... ecco, credevo di aver peccato di eccesso di zelo. Non pensavo che fosse una cosa così importante” si spiegò, come a voler giustificare la domanda precedente.

Chinen si limitò ad annuire, deciso a non dirgli ancora per quale ragione stessero cercando il fratello.

Se la sua telefonata era dovuta ad una sincera preoccupazione più che ad aiutare le indagini, era meglio non dirgli troppo se voleva evitare che si chiudesse a riccio e smettesse di parlare.

“Allora, hai idea su dove si possa trovare adesso tuo fratello?” gli domandò, tirando fuori un blocchetto per prendere appunti.

Il più grande parve rifletterci per una frazione di secondo, prima di scuotere la testa.

“No, non lo so. Da quando se ne è andato di casa gira molto per il Giappone, non si ferma mai per più di due o tre giorni nella stessa città. Potrebbe essere ovunque, adesso.”

Yuri si trattenne dall’imprecare, e cercò di mantenere un’espressione neutra.

“E sulla macchina? Sai se sia intestata a lui?” chiese ancora, poco fiducioso in questo particolare dettaglio. C’erano tutte le probabilità che il veicolo fosse rubato.

“Mio fratello guida, ma non credo che la macchina sia sua. O perlomeno, non me ne ha mai parlato. Forse è del suo ragazzo” rispose, assumendo un’espressione che Yuri non fu in grado di decifrare nel nominare quell’ultimo.

“E di lui che cosa mi sai dire?”

Yuya sospirò, andando a sedere più comodamente sulla poltrona e reclinando la testa contro lo schienale.

“Non molto. So che si chiama Kei, ma ignoro come vada di cognome. Lui e mio fratello si conoscono da quasi dieci anni ormai e, per quanto ne so, sono sempre stati insieme. E la sua famiglia, se ne ha una, dovrebbe essere di Tokyo, perché Kota l’ha conosciuto prima di andarsene di casa” spiegò, e mentre parlava Yuri cominciava a chiedersi se quella pista non fosse un totale buco nell’acqua.

“Dimmi qualcosa di tuo fratello... come mai se ne è andato di casa così giovane?”

Vide il più grande sbiancare, e si convinse di aver toccato il tasto giusto.

O quello sbagliato, a seconda dei casi.

“Non... non credo che sia inerente alle indagini, no?” chiese Yuya, con tono di voce spento, cominciando ad agitarsi sulla poltrona.

“Forse, ma almeno ci può dare qualche indizio su che tipo di persona sia Kota. Tutto può servire a...” il monologo di convincimento di Yuri fu interrotto dal campanello.

Il detective s’infastidì, ma fece cenno con il capo a Yuya di andare ad aprire.

Dopo pochi secondi lo sentì aprire la porta, e quando udì la voce di Hikaru che salutava fu tentato di darsi una manata in fronte.

Ma non gli aveva chiesto di rimanerne fuori?

“Ciao, Chinen, perdonami il ritardo” gli disse il più grande, fingendo di non averlo visto meno di un quarto d’ora prima. “Allora... ci sono novità?” gli chiese poi, ma spostando lo sguardo sull’altro ragazzo, il quale nel frattempo era tornato alla sua postazione sul bracciolo della poltrona.

“Stavo giusto domandandogli qualcosa in più del fratello. Ma non sa dove si trovi, dice che gira spesso il paese e che non rimane per più di qualche giorno nello stesso posto” ripeté quanto gli era stato detto poco prima, senza smettere di fissare Hikaru, come in attesa di una sua reazione.

E questa non tardò ad arrivare.

Non si sedette, bensì si avvicinò al ragazzo con un’espressione indecifrabile, facendo schioccare un paio di volte la lingua.

“Com’è possibile che tu non sappia dove si trovi? L’hai visto due giorni fa, gli hai anche parlato... non può non averti detto quali fossero i suoi piani” gli disse, con tono fermo, lo stesso che si divertiva ad usare in quelle rare occasioni in cui giocava a fare il poliziotto cattivo.

“Come ho già detto al tuo collega, non ho idea di dove si trovi. Kota si fa sentire con me per telefono di tanto in tanto, e ci vediamo al massimo un paio di volte l’anno, quando tutto va bene. Ho chiamato io, per cui non avrei ragione di mentirvi. Non so dove sia” rispose, calcando il tono sulle ultime parole.

Vedendo che Yaotome era pronto a scattare, Chinen fu lesto nell’alzarsi in piedi, mettendosi nello stretto spazio rimasto fra i due.

“D’accordo, direi che adesso noi dobbiamo andare” disse ad alta voce, lanciando una veloce occhiataccia al collega. “Ti richiamo nel caso in cui dovessimo scoprire qualcosa, o se dovessimo avere bisogno di nuove informazioni” prese un biglietto da visita dalla tasca e lo porse al più grande. “O telefonami tu per qualsiasi cosa.” aggiunse, dando all’altro a malapena il tempo di salutare, prima di trascinare Hikaru fuori dall’appartamento.

Quando la porta si fu chiusa alle loro spalle, il più grande sbottò.

“Si può sapere che cosa ti ha preso? Stavo conducendo un interrogatorio, nel caso in cui non te ne fossi accorto!” si lamentò, seguendolo in direzione dell’ascensore.

Yuri si voltò verso di lui, strabuzzando gli occhi.

“Interrogatorio?! Ci stavo parlando in tutta tranquillità prima che tu arrivassi a rovinare tutto, aggredendolo in quel modo! È esattamente il motivo per cui ti avevo chiesto di rimanere di sotto!”

“Beh, mi dispiace, ma non mi sembra che tu stessi ottenendo molti risultati. È impossibile che non sappia dove si trovi il fratello, e sono sicuro che tenendolo per un po’ sotto torchio avremmo scoperto...” non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che Yuri lo interruppe.

“Avremmo scoperto cosa, di preciso?” chiese, ironico. “Yaotome, non sei lucido. Ha telefonato lui alla polizia, non avrebbe avuto ragione di mentirci. Proverò a richiamarlo, cercherò di farmi dire qualcosa di più, ma tu non avrai più niente a che fare con lui” concluse, poi entrambi rimasero in silenzio.

Seduto sul sedile del passeggero, di ritorno in centrale, Chinen guardava fuori dal finestrino, con aria pensierosa.

Non aveva chissà quale esperienza in quel campo, non lo faceva da molti anni, ma poteva dire di avere un certo occhio per le persone.

Yuya non stava mentendo nel dire che non sapeva dove si trovasse suo fratello, ma c’era qualcosa che non aveva detto. Lo aveva letto nei suoi occhi, là dove aveva trovato qualcosa di strano, di sbagliato.

Là dove lo aveva trovato lacero, strappato, senza riuscire tuttavia a comprendere perché gli desse questa sensazione.

E Yuri maledisse Hikaru, perché avrebbe tanto voluto sapere di cosa si trattasse. 


	4. Oretachi no Seishun

Kota era stanco.

Avevano lasciato Tokyo troppo velocemente, e lui aveva ancora domande prive di risposta su quanto era accaduto in quella camera d’albergo fra Yuya e Kei.

Quest’ultimo aveva aspettato lui e Ryosuke nel parcheggio e gli aveva semplicemente detto che dovevano andarsene, senza lasciare intendere niente di più.

Se anche il dubbio aveva avuto il tempo di formarsi nella sua mente, non vi era rimasto troppo a lungo.

Cos’aveva da temere, in fondo?

Kei non l’avrebbe mai tradito, lo sapeva.

Temeva invece per quanto suo fratello potesse avergli detto, temeva per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere dopo, temeva per quello che Yuya aveva pensato nel vedere Ryosuke.

Il ragazzino stava creando ben più di un problema, ma non potevano liberarsene.

Ne aveva parlato a Kei più volte, gli aveva spiegato quali fossero i rischi e aveva cercato di farlo ragionare, ma il più piccolo non ne aveva voluto sapere.

Non sapeva che cosa ci vedesse in lui, ma era un giocattolo al quale non era ancora disposto a rinunciare.

Kota lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe tardato a stancarsene, e che solo allora sarebbe stato più tranquillo.

Non aveva fatto i conti, tuttavia, con le richieste del fidanzato.

Erano rimasti in macchina per un tragitto abbastanza breve, troppo stanchi per andare più lontano, e si erano perciò fermati in un albergo alla periferia di Iwaki.

Ora Kota era di fronte al letto su cui era disteso Ryosuke, e lo fissava con aria quasi disgustata.

Kei, seduto poco distante, aveva tirato fuori dalla propria borsa delle pastiglie, e le aveva mandate giù una dopo l’altra.

 _È carino, vero Kota?_ gli aveva detto.

Non avrebbe dovuto starlo a sentire.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere così debole di fronte alle sue richieste, ma era come se non riuscisse a farne a meno.

Era sempre stato così, del resto.

Kei domandava e lui eseguiva, perché voleva vederlo soddisfatto, perché voleva farlo felice, perché c’era qualcosa in lui che lo spingeva sempre a dirgli di sì, anche nelle situazioni più assurde.

Tipo quella.

Si era tolto velocemente la maglietta, e si era fermato ancora ai piedi del letto, fissando il ragazzino.

Aveva il puro terrore nello sguardo, e Kota si domandò se non fosse proprio quello che aveva spinto Kei a porre una richiesta del genere.

Ma il fidanzato pareva non curarsi del suo disagio o di quel terrore.

Rimaneva sulla sua sedia, spettatore attento, e di tanto in tanto ridacchiava per qualche motivo noto solo a lui.

Kota arrivava quasi a detestarlo quando si faceva.

Diventava più irrazionale del solito e se possibile ancora più persuasivo, e lui si sentiva come con le spalle al muro, portato a compiere gesti che normalmente non si sarebbe nemmeno sognato.

_Voglio guardare, Ko._

Slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

Era un rumore che detestava.

_“No, no, per favore, ti prego...”_

Cercò di mettere a tacere i ricordi nella propria mente, ma era impossibile. Non in quel momento, non in quella situazione.

Si mise di fianco al letto, accarezzando lentamente il viso di Ryosuke, trovandolo umido.

Non se ne sorprese.

Anche lui piangeva, sempre.

_“Non fare la femminuccia, Kota”_

Deglutì, voltandosi a guardare Kei, come cercando una sorta di sostegno, come aspettandosi da un momento all’altro che gli dicesse di fermarsi, che era uno scherzo, che non doveva farlo davvero.

Ma il più piccolo rimaneva fermo lì, con gli occhi fissi su di loro, e Kota sapeva che non sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi.

Non lo faceva mai, del resto.

Quando Kota mostrava del dubbio, lui agiva come il vento ad alimentare il fuoco, e diventava sempre più pressante, sempre più insistente, fino a che il più grande non si spegneva e non si annullava, pur di andare incontro alle sue richieste.

“Dai Ko... non farlo aspettare” gli disse, con tono mellifluo, e l’altro sentì un mugugno sommesso provenire dal ragazzino steso sul letto, ma cercò di non curarsene.

Se proprio doveva farlo, almeno che fosse in fretta.

_“È inutile, tanto non ci disturberà nessuno... abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio...”_

Kota avrebbe voluto scappare, così come voleva scappare da bambino.

Ma ancora una volta, rimase immobile.

Riprese a toccare Ryosuke, come un automa, togliendogli i vestiti di dosso e lottando contro l’istinto di urlare, mentre si sforzava di non guardarlo troppo a lungo.

Salì sul letto, facendo perno sulle sue gambe perché le schiudesse, sordo ai suoi lamenti e alle sue grida.

Non voleva sentirle.

Era diventato bravo, nel tempo, ad estraniarsi quando voleva.

_“Ti ho detto di guardarmi, stupido ragazzino. Non è che se tieni gli occhi chiusi sparisco.”_

Kota ebbe voglia di piangere.

Ebbe voglia di piangere mentre cominciava a preparare Ryosuke, lentamente, perché quali che fossero i desideri di Kei non aveva intenzione di fargli troppo male.

Ebbe voglia di piangere mentre si avvicinava maggiormente a lui, conscio di non essere in grado di eccitarsi, non in quel modo.

Chiuse gli occhi e pensò intensamente a Kei, pensò a quando facevano sesso, pensò al suo sguardo eccitato, carico di aspettativa, di voglia.

Si voltò a guardarlo, ma non era cambiato niente.

Era ancora lì.

Stava prendendo l’ennesima pillola, e lui avrebbe voluto chiedergli di fermarsi, in modo da potersi poi fermare anche lui, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.

Era quello che lui voleva, era tutto ciò che contava.

Lentamente, si spinse dentro il corpo del ragazzino, e questa volta non poté fare niente per ignorare le sue grida, per ignorarne il pianto, per ignorare le sue proteste e i vani tentativi di ribellione.

Non sarebbe servito a niente ribellarsi, lo sapevano entrambi, ma lui l’avrebbe fatto comunque, perché non l’avrebbe lasciato fare del suo corpo ciò che voleva, come lo se stesse passivamente accettando.

Kota lo invidiò, perché lui invece si era arreso.

Lo invidiò, e scattò in lui una sorta di meccanismo di odio.

Era in grado di guardarlo, adesso.

Si spinse con più forza dentro di lui, e là dove prima cercava di essere il più delicato possibile ora invece puntava proprio a fargli male, a fargli del male perché reagiva, a fargli del male perché non sapeva davvero che cosa volesse dire fare quella vita e subire quegli abusi giorno, dopo giorno, dopo giorno.

Sentì una lieve risata alle sue spalle, e capì che quello era esattamente quello che Kei stava aspettando, ma non se ne preoccupò.

Del resto, Kei sapeva sempre che cosa aspettarsi da lui.

Gli mise una mano intorno alla gola per soffocarne le grida, ma non strinse abbastanza da fargli perdere i sensi.

Voleva che lo sentisse, voleva che soffrisse in silenzio, così come in silenzio aveva sofferto lui per anni.

Cercò di trattenersi il più a lungo possibile, e quando alla fine non ne poté più raggiunse l’orgasmo, con una spinta più forte delle precedenti, lasciandogli andare la gola perché, almeno alla fine, fosse libero di urlare.

Poi si sfilò da dentro di lui senza dire una parola, abbandonandolo su quel letto, sentendo a malapena Kei che gli si avvicinava e lo abbracciava, senza mai smettere di ridere.

Era felice.

E a chiunque altro Kota non avrebbe perdonato quella felicità, ma non c’era niente che Kei potesse fare per cui lui potesse davvero portargli rancore.

Era stato lui, in fondo, a salvarlo.

 

_“Kota vieni qui.”_

_Sentiva quella voce profonda biascicare leggermente, e allora sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi._

_Ormai non provava più nemmeno a nascondersi, perché sapeva che quell’uomo l’avrebbe trovato._

_Alla fine, lo trovava sempre._

_Si avvicinava lentamente, senza più chiedere che cosa volesse. Si sedeva sul letto, lasciando penzolare le gambe e tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di esse, cercando di ignorare lui e il suo sorriso soddisfatto, quasi felice di essere riuscito a domare qualsiasi forma di ribellione con gli anni e la perseveranza._

_Kota allora stringeva forte i denti, fino a sentire male, e si conficcava le unghie nei palmi delle mani, così a fondo che se le ritrovava sempre macchiate di sangue._

_Ma non importava, non era mai quello il problema, alla fine._

_Rimaneva sdraiato su quel letto, con il viso contro il cuscino, quasi si volesse nascondere._

_Si estraniava da quel corpo mentre veniva usato, mentre cercava di ignorare un dolore troppo pungente, e l’umiliazione di non essere in grado di fare niente perché si fermasse._

_Si sforzava di non piangere perché non voleva che Yuya lo sentisse, si sforzava di trattenere le grida di dolore e di rabbia nei confronti di quell’uomo, tratteneva i conati di vomito nel sentire il suo alito che sapeva di sakè vicino al proprio orecchio, e lo sentiva ansimare come un animale, e pregava che finisse in fretta, perché voleva andare in bagno e farsi una doccia, tentando di graffiarsi la pelle fino a strapparsela di dosso e non riuscendoci mai._

_Ma non finiva mai presto abbastanza, durava sempre tanto quanto bastava per annullarlo, per farlo sentire vuoto, per fargli provare il desiderio di morire e lasciandolo tuttavia privo della forza di farlo davvero._

_Rimaneva immobile per quello che gli pareva essere un secolo, poi si alzava zoppicando e usciva da quella stanza, da quell’odore che gli si imprimeva nel cervello, che non lo abbandonava fino alla volta successiva._

_Passava di fronte alla porta della cucina e vedeva sua madre chinare lo sguardo per non incrociare il suo, e allora aveva voglia di farle del male, e al contempo di farsi stringere, di piangere fra le sue braccia, di urlarle di fare qualcosa, di aiutarlo, di salvarlo da quella routine che lo stava uccidendo pian piano, perché era sua madre, perché non lo aveva messo al mondo perché poi quell’uomo lo usasse così._

_Ma puntualmente taceva e andava avanti, conscio del fatto che se anche avesse sfogato la propria frustrazione e la propria rabbia non sarebbe cambiato niente._

_Il giorno dopo sarebbe di nuovo stato in quella stanza sapendo che non ne sarebbe uscito mai, e la notte avrebbe continuato ad andare a dormire sperando di non svegliarsi il giorno dopo._

_Avrebbe continuato a guardare suo fratello e ad uccidere sul nascere quella preoccupazione nei suoi confronti, perché voleva proteggerlo dalla verità come nessuno aveva mai fatto con lui, e perché in fondo non aveva il coraggio di dire ad un ragazzino che di tutti i mostri di cui aveva paura da piccolo, quello a fare davvero orrore era il loro stesso padre._

***

 

Yuya era seduto in un bar di fronte alla centrale.

Girava il cucchiaino nella propria tazza di caffè da quasi cinque minuti ormai, senza riuscire a decidersi a berlo.

Di fronte a lui, Chinen lo scrutava con aria pensierosa, in silenzio, come in attesa che fosse lui il primo a parlare.

E il più grande avrebbe anche voluto farlo, perché c’erano fin troppe cose che aveva taciuto negli ultimi giorni, cose delle quali avrebbe voluto sfogarsi se solo avesse avuto la forza di farlo e avesse trovato qualcuno davvero disposto ad ascoltarlo.

Sospirò, alla fine, posando il cucchiaino sul piattino e finalmente bevendo il proprio caffè.

“Ci sono novità, Chinen-san?” chiese poi al detective, sommessamente.

Da quando Chinen e Yaotome si erano presentati alla sua porta, quasi una settimana prima, era andato spesso in centrale, chiedendo che gli venisse detto qualcosa e sentendosi sempre dire che non c’era niente di nuovo.

Quel giorno non sapeva che cosa fosse cambiato, ma probabilmente Chinen si era lasciato prendere dalla pena per quel suo interesse quasi assillante nei confronti delle indagini, e gli aveva proposto di andare a bere qualcosa insieme.

Yuya si era sentito spiazzato da quella proposta, ma aveva accettato comunque.

Era un passo avanti, e che gli andasse o meno a genio l’idea di ritrovarsi da solo col più piccolo, era un’occasione che non avrebbe sprecato.

“Chiamami pure Yuri” rispose questi quasi automaticamente, arrossendo lievemente prima di continuare. “No, non abbiamo novità particolari. Abbiamo diffuso un identikit di tuo fratello e uno di Ryosuke, e riceviamo qualche telefonata di tanto in tanto in merito ad avvistamenti veri o presunti, ma...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Fin’ora abbiamo fatto solamente buchi nell’acqua” concluse, bevendo a sua volta il proprio tè.

“Chin... Yuri,” il più grande si corresse appena in tempo. “Chi è quel ragazzo?” gli chiese.

Si era fatto un’idea ben precisa in merito.

E l’idea che si era fatto, non gli piaceva. Per niente.

Vide Chinen sospirare, e posare la tazza con aria assorta. Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, e Yuya comprese che stava valutando se rispondere o meno a quella domanda, ma alla fine parve scegliere di farlo.

“È il fratello del mio collega, di Yaotome” cominciò, quasi dubbioso. “È per questo che l’altro giorno è stato così irruento. Non che di solito sia semplice tenerlo tranquillo, ma” fece un breve sorriso, che si spense subito. “è una questione personale. Credo che questo, almeno in parte, lo giustifichi.”

Chinen aveva risposto con un’informazione che, per quanto fosse interessante e giustificasse la reazione del detective, andava lontana da quanto lui voleva sapere.

“E... perché si trova con mio fratello?” domandò allora, in un mormorio, quasi non volesse essere sentito, quasi non volesse davvero conoscere la risposta.

“Yuya” disse allora Yuri, con espressione seria. “Immagino che tu abbia sentito parlare degli omicidi che ci sono stati negli ultimi tempi, vero? Intendo dire quelli di massa, lungo le autostrade e nei conbini” iniziò, cauto, cercando di mostrarsi il più tranquillo possibile.

Ma l’altro non riuscì a mantenere quella sua stessa tranquillità.

Che cosa voleva dire?

Omicidi?

Yuya respirò a fondo, una volta, due volte, tre volte.

Sentiva le chiare avvisaglie di un attacco di panico.

Fece presa con le dita sul tavolo, stringendo fino a che le nocche non divennero bianche.

Kota non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Kota... no, lui non avrebbe mai ucciso nessuno. Lui era sempre così gentile, era...

Yuya si morse un labbro, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Non può essere stato lui. Mio fratello... no, è sicuramente stato quel ragazzo” rispose a Chinen, riportando alla mente le immagini di quel pomeriggio, di Kei che lo aveva sedotto senza sforzo, cercando invano di soffocare la vergogna che provava per se stesso.

“Yuya, Ryosuke è stato rapito quando sono state uccise cinque persone lungo l’autostrada per Tokyo. E se è con tuo fratello e con Kei...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, lasciando ben intendere che cosa significasse quell’informazione.

Ma Yuya non voleva crederci, non poteva crederci.

Si alzò in piedi, lasciando il caffè sul tavolino.

“No. Non Kota. Lui non potrebbe mai fare una cosa del genere” mormorò, facendo per andarsene, con passo svelto.

Sentì Yuri camminargli alle spalle, e pochi attimi dopo questi lo afferrò per un polso.

Si ritrasse a quella presa, quasi come se la sua mano bruciasse, e l’altro parve sorprendersi per quella reazione.

“Mi... mi dispiace, non volevo...” si giustificò, mordendosi un labbro.

“Non ti preoccupare. È a me che non piace essere toccato” rispose il più grande, bruscamente. “Ora devo andare. Se ci dovessero essere novità...”

“Ti telefono, tranquillo” si arrese Yuri, sospirando. “Yuya, io lo so che tuo fratello non è una cattiva persona, ok? Cercheremo... cercheremo di venire a capo della questione senza che nessuno si faccia male” tentò di rassicurarlo.

L’altro annuì brevemente, senza guardarlo in viso.

E poi se ne andò, incamminandosi senza nemmeno sapere di preciso dove stesse andando.

Kota era una brava persona.

Molto migliore di lui, l’aveva sempre saputo.

Glielo diceva anche suo padre. Da quando era bambino continuava a sentirsi ripetere che Kota era il più bravo, che Kota era migliore, che Kota era più disponibile, che...

Yuya aveva voglia di piangere, e sentiva il panico prendere possesso di lui, quella sensazione alla quale era fin troppo abituato.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare il fratello e farsi tranquillizzare da lui, avrebbe voluto tornare piccolo e accoccolarsi fra le sue braccia, sentendo la sua voce ferma e sicura dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Ma quel tempo era finito, e Yuya non aveva più alcuna certezza.

_Senza che nessuno si faccia male._

Kota non si sarebbe fatto male.

Kota era forte.

 

***

 

_Si apre la porta._

_E il ragazzino sa che dovrebbe almeno cercare di nascondersi, ma non lo fa._

_Perché tanto ormai si è rassegnato, perché sa che niente cambierebbe, e che anzi se cercasse di nascondersi la madre crederebbe con ancora più convinzione nelle proprie follie._

_Entra nella sua stanza seguita da un uomo._

_Non gli piace._

_È un prete, lo riconosce bene. Ne ha visti fin troppi da quando era un bambino._

_“Tu sei Kei?” gli chiede, e il ragazzino annuisce._

_“Padre, si può fare qualcosa?” domanda la donna, ansiosa, appendendosi al braccio dell’uomo di chiesa come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza._

_E Kei sa che cosa succederà, perché è già accaduto centinaia di altre volte._

_Farà male. Poi sua madre si tranquillizzerà, per qualche giorno._

_E poi nella sua mente vedrà qualcosa negli occhi del figlio, e ricomincerà tutto da capo._

_Il prete gli dice di togliersi i vestiti, e lo osserva._

_Vede le cicatrici, i tagli, le bruciature, le ustioni che gli coprono buona parte della schiena._

_Poi chiede alla donna che cosa abbia tentato fin’ora per estirpare il male da quel corpo, e lei inizia ad elencare tutte le torture a cui l’ha sottoposto, e dice che è stanca, che non ne può più, che non avrebbe mai dovuto metterlo al mondo._

_Piange, ogni tanto succede anche questo, e dice che non è figlio suo, che è figlio del Diavolo, e che ora il Diavolo è dentro di lui._

_Kei sospira, rimanendo in silenzio._

_Ha rinunciato a provare a spiegare che non c’è niente che non vada in lui, che quella donna è semplicemente pazza, perché sa che tanto nessuno lo starà a sentire._

_L’ha detto agli insegnanti, agli amici, ai vicini di casa, e poi quando qualcuno di loro provava a fare qualcosa si trasferivano, perché la madre era convinta che fosse stato lui a contagiare quelle persone, che le avesse rese maligne, perché il Maligno era dentro di lui._

_Alla fine, non l’aveva mandato più a scuola._

_Lo teneva rinchiuso in casa, dandogli poco e niente da mangiare e passando tutta la giornata a leggergli la Bibbia, aspettandosi un cambiamento da parte sua._

_Kei avrebbe voluto chiederle che cosa si aspettasse da lui e poi fingere che accadesse, ma in fondo sapeva che la madre non sarebbe mai stata soddisfatta, che avrebbe continuato a vederlo come il puro male, che avrebbe continuato a cercare di estirpare da lui qualcosa che non era mai esistito._

_E ci provava assiduamente, la donna, e lui ne portava tutti i segni._

_Tutte le sere lo faceva mettere nella vasca, apriva l’acqua bollente e lo strofinava con la spugna ruvida, fino a quando quella stessa acqua non si colorava del rosso del suo sangue._

_Tutte le sere lo picchiava, utilizzando metodi sempre nuovi per fargli del male, quasi cercasse di rendere quel corpo un involucro inutilizzabile per il Diavolo che a parer suo albergava in lui._

_E Kei aveva smesso di sorprendersi o spaventarsi per tutto ciò che gli capitava, perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai finita._

_Non reagisce dunque quando il prete comincia a gettargli indosso dell’acqua benedetta, leggendogli la Bibbia, mettendogli un rosario intorno al collo e tirando forte, soffocandolo._

_Non è molto più fantasioso di tanti altri._

_Resiste bene ormai Kei a questo tipo di attacchi blandi._

_Rimane chiuso in quella stanza per delle ore, mentre la madre prega per lui e per la sua anima, e vorrebbe dirle che ormai non ce l’ha più un’anima, che è stata martoriata, mutilata, fatta a pezzi._

_Che non era un demonio, fino a quando lei non l’aveva reso tale._

_Ma tace, Kei._

_Tace, mentre il vento del suo silenzio alimenta il fuoco della pazzia della madre, perché le sue parole sarebbero comunque inascoltate, perché niente di quello che può dire cambierebbe le cose._

_Rimane in silenzio e aspetta che anche questa volta passi._

_E desidera che ci sia davvero qualcosa in grado di purificarlo, ma non crede più nei miracoli da anni, ormai._

Kei uscì dalla doccia, facendo una smorfia nel guardarsi allo specchio.

Le cicatrici sulla sua schiena non se ne sarebbero mai andate, e per quanto si fosse rassegnato non riusciva comunque a trattenere il proprio disgusto ogni volta che le vedeva.

Quando Kota le guardava, aveva sempre un’espressione triste.

Non gli aveva mai raccontato nel dettaglio che cosa fosse stato a procurargliele, ma il più grande sembrava non necessitare di spiegazioni.

C’erano sere in cui si stendevano a letto e lui passava le mani su tutto il suo corpo, tracciando il contorno delle cicatrici, baciandole, come se in qualche modo sperasse di vederle andare via.

E Kei avrebbe voluto sentire la dolcezza in quei gesti, ma gli anni e il dolore l’avevano reso immune a qualsiasi forma di tenerezza.

Anche sua madre lo amava. Lo amava troppo, e quello stesso amore era stato sul punto di ucciderlo infinite volte.

Fino al punto che Kei era divenuto ostile all’affetto, tanto da non essere più in grado di riconoscerlo.

Sospirò, smettendo di guardare il proprio riflesso e indossando velocemente i vestiti, coprendo quella pelle fatta a pezzi.

Tornò nella stanza, trovando Kota seduto sul limitare del letto a fissare attentamente la televisione, una ruga formatasi al centro della fronte per la propria espressione accigliata.

“Che cosa succede?” gli chiese, guardando poi Ryosuke che osservava lo schermo con altrettanto interesse.

Kota gli fece cenno di fare silenzio, e Kei allora si decise a seguire a propria volta che cosa stesse accadendo.

Quando lesse il titolo del telegiornale, si accigliò.

Parlavano di loro.

Degli omicidi della settimana precedente, di quelli avvenuti prima ancora.

Inoo non era stupito del fatto che li avessero collegati.

La sua preoccupazione tuttavia aumentò quando la giornalista si avvicinò ad un detective, chiedendogli come procedessero le indagini.

Quando comparve in sovrimpressione il nome del ragazzo, Kei assottigliò le labbra in un sorriso.

Andò vicino al letto di Ryosuke, afferrandolo per i capelli e puntando un dito sullo schermo.

“Chi è?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kota, una volta appurato che non sapessero troppo sul loro conto, spense la televisione, raggiungendo gli altri due.

“Ha il tuo stesso cognome, ragazzino” disse allora, respirando profondamente.

Ryosuke deglutì, mordendosi un labbro e apparentemente cercando una scusa plausibile, che tuttavia non riuscì a trovare.

“È mio fratello” mormorò piano, con quel tono di voce sommesso e quasi servile che usava da quando Kei aveva costretto Kota a fare sesso con lui.

Inoo si rialzò in piedi, sorridendo più apertamente.

Si diresse verso la scrivania, afferrando il cellulare di Kota e lanciandolo poi al più piccolo.

“Componi il suo numero” ordinò, mentre gli altri due lo fissavano accigliati.

“Cosa... no, mio fratello non...” provò a protestare, respirando velocemente.

“Fallo!”

Kota si mise in disparte, probabilmente deciso a non interferire con quell’ordine tanto diretto.

Ryosuke invece cedette, componendo il numero del fratello e passando poi il cellulare a Kei.

Uno squillo. Due. Tre.

Quando lo sentì rispondere, Kei si passò la lingua sulle labbra, assorto, come un cacciatore che aspetta di avventarsi sulla preda.

“Yaotome-san?” chiese, mellifluo.

 _“Chi parla?”_ sentì la voce all’altro capo del telefono, sospettosa come si sarebbe aspettato da un poliziotto.

“Di’ ciao al tuo fratellino, Yaotome” disse allora, ridacchiando lentamente mentre poggiava il telefono all’orecchio di Ryosuke.

“Hikka? Hikka non ti preoccupare, io sto bene, io...” disse velocemente il più piccolo, ma Kei non lasciò che aggiungesse altro.

_“Ryo! Ryo?!”_

“Hai sentito? Il tuo piccolo fratellino sta bene. Anzi...” passò un dito sul petto del più piccolo, lasciando che il detective all’altro capo del telefono ne sentisse il gemito sommesso. “Direi che sta più che bene” aggiunse, sorridendo.

_“Figlio di puttana... prova a fare qualcosa a Ryosuke e giuro che...”_

“È stato un piacere, Yaotome-san” disse solo, per poi chiudere la comunicazione.

Diede il telefono a Kota, andando poi a sedersi sulla poltrona, accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” domandò Ryosuke, fra le lacrime.

Tanto lui quanto il più grande lo fissavano, con aria d’attesa.

E Kei allora rise.

E rise, e rise, e rise.

“Perché” rispose, quando si fu calmato. “Fa più male pensare che tu sia vivo e che possiamo farti qualsiasi cosa, no _Ryo_?”

Vide il più piccolo guardarlo con astio, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.

Era felice.

Afferrò le proprie pillole, mandandone giù qualcuna, nonostante non ne sentisse così tanto la necessità.

Aveva ancora in testa la voce di Yaotome, il suono della sua sofferenza per il fratello.

E l’altrui dolore, era la droga migliore che conoscesse. 


	5. Negai

Hikaru avrebbe voluto trovarsi in tutt’altro luogo.

Sarebbe voluto poter rimanere in centrale, a dare una mano con le indagini, ma Yuri gli aveva quasi ordinato di uscire.

Nessuno dei due ne poteva più, e per quanto comprendesse le ragioni del più piccolo, non poteva fare a meno di agire in un determinato modo.

Continuava a pensare a quella telefonata.

Quella voce non gli piaceva per niente.

Non aveva compreso subito il motivo di tale gesto, e aveva anzi dovuto rimuginarci un po’ su prima di comprendere.

Voleva spaventarlo.

E, per quanto Hikaru non volesse dargli quella soddisfazione, doveva ammettere che c’era riuscito.

Continuava a ripensare alla voce del fratello e a quella del più grande, probabilmente Kei, e si diceva che non sarebbe dovuto andare nel panico, che Ryo almeno era vivo, che stava bene, che...

Per quanto lo sarebbe stato?

Da quel poco che erano riusciti a scoprire su Kota, e quel niente che invece avevano su Kei, Hikaru non poteva essere tranquillo nel credere che non gli avrebbero fatto niente.

Era per questo che aveva vinto ogni sua remora, ed ora si trovava di fronte la porta di casa di Yuya.

Quando l’altro gli era andato ad aprire aveva visto un’ombra sul suo viso, quasi timore nei suoi confronti, e non aveva davvero potuto biasimarlo.

Chinen aveva perorato la causa del più grande per ore prima che lui si convincesse del fatto che non sapeva niente del fratello.

Ora Hikaru era lì per portare a termine quello che la prima volta aveva fallito; se non poteva, cioè, sapere dove si trovassero, almeno voleva capire qualcosa in più sulla psiche di Kota.

Ed era conscio del fatto che probabilmente Yuri sarebbe riuscito meglio in quell’intento, ma era qualcosa che sentiva di dover fare da solo. Voleva recuperare la fiducia sua e di Yuya, a qualunque costo.

“Ti ho già detto che non so dove si trovino” Yuya prevenne la sua domanda, rimanendo in piedi mentre l’altro si accomodava sul divano.

Era un atteggiamento di difesa, ed era intenzione di Yaotome invece portarlo a smontare quella diffidenza.

“Sì, lo so. Non ti preoccupare, ci stiamo adoperando in tal senso” gli disse, eloquente, prima di concedergli un sorriso stentato. “Ma Chinen l’altro giorno ti ha chiesto del passato di tuo fratello, no? Che cosa... che cosa ci puoi dire in merito?” chiese, diretto, ben deciso ad evitare inutili giochi di parole.

E dall’espressione di Yuya comprese che quella era probabilmente la domanda peggiore che gli potesse essere fatta; il ragazzo si sedette adesso, con il dubbio che sopraffece il timore nei confronti di Hikaru.

Si lasciò ricadere con la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona, riflettendo, portando una mano alla bocca e torturandosi le labbra con le unghie.

Hikaru sospirò silenziosamente, tentando un’altra strategia.

“Quand’è che Kota se n’è andato di casa?”

Forse, pensò, avrebbe risposto meglio a delle domande dirette. E a conti fatti, ebbe ragione.

“Aveva diciotto anni. Me lo ricordo, un giorno ha preso le sue cose e mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi, che sarebbe stato bene e che si sarebbe fatto sentire. Ma non mi ha mai detto dove stesse andando.”

Hikaru annuì.

Avrebbe voluto prendere qualche appunto, ma decise che era meglio cercare di tenere a mente quanto l’altro gli stava dicendo; per non innervosirlo ulteriormente, era meglio lasciarla passare come una chiacchierata, e non un interrogatorio.

“Come mai se n’è andato?” altro silenzio, questa volta più lungo, come se Yuya stesse scegliendo accuratamente le parole da usare.

“Lui non... non andava molto d’accordo con mio padre” mormorò alla fine, e Yaotome comprese che, se non era del tutto una menzogna, lo era almeno in parte.

“Mh. Come mai? Qualche motivo in particolare?”

Vide Yuya respirare sempre più velocemente, e si morse un labbro, domandandosi se la sua fosse stata la mossa più azzeccata.

Il più grande aveva artigliato i cuscini del divano con le unghie, come se volesse strapparli, e sembrava in preda ad un attacco di panico.

“Calmati, per favore. Io...” Yaotome sospirò, protendendosi verso di lui. “Io ti capisco. Capisco l’istinto di voler proteggere un fratello, capisco che cosa voglia dire non sapere se si stia facendo la cosa giusta o meno. Ma Kota si è messo in una situazione più grande lui, e si è trascinato dietro il mio di fratello. Se tu mi dai una mano, possiamo fare qualcosa per entrambi” gli disse, tutto d’un fiato. “Credimi, Yuya. È necessario” mormorò poi, continuando a guardare l’altro, senza perdere nemmeno una delle sue espressioni, sorridendogli appena quando lo vide tranquillizzarsi.

“Mi... mi dispiace. Per tuo fratello, intendo.”

“Non è colpa tua. È stato solo un caso, poteva...” sospirò, piano. “Poteva essere chiunque. Ora l’importante è ritrovarlo” si alzò velocemente, andandosi a sedere di fianco a lui sul divano. “Yuya... perché tuo fratello se n’è andato di casa?” ripeté.

Il più grande tenne lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, e dopo un po’ prese a parlare.

“Certe... certe cose non le ricordo benissimo, perché ero troppo piccolo. Altre invece mi sono tornate alla mente, ma all’epoca non riuscivo a comprendere bene che cosa accadesse” cominciò, confusamente. Hikaru non chiese chiarimenti, certo che all’altro servisse solo del tempo. “Sentivo nostro padre chiamare Kota. Ad ore diverse e in giorni diversi. Più spesso nei periodi in cui non riusciva a trovare lavoro. Quasi sempre quando era ubriaco, ma” sorrise, mesto “era anche abbastanza raro che fosse sobrio.” si morse un labbro, riprendendo a raccontare. “Kota andava sempre da lui, e io pensavo che avesse uno sguardo strano, ma tutte le volte in cui ho cercato di chiederglielo lui mi diceva che non dovevo preoccuparmi di niente. Che... che a me non sarebbe successo nulla” Hikaru vide gli occhi riempirglisi di lacrime, e stava anche cominciando a capire il perché. Ma non avrebbe osato fermarlo, non in quel momento. “E io allora me ne sono fregato. E ora mi odio per questo, perché magari avrei potuto fare qualcosa, magari se... se lui me l’avesse detto prima...” si fermò prima di agitarsi nuovamente. Chiuse gli occhi brevemente, e poi riprese, con tono più calmo. “Quando se n’è andato di casa, ho creduto al fatto che non andassero d’accordo. Che era vero, perché non facevano altro che litigare. Solo che... avrei dovuto rendermi conto del fatto che non poteva volersene andare solo per quello” sorrise, ancora, più triste di prima. “Ma non ci ho messo molto a capire. A mio padre... ecco, probabilmente gli mancava la presenza di Kota.  Un giorno mi sono sentito chiamare esattamente come chiamava lui, con quegli stessi occhi e quello stesso sguardo di superiorità. E... e mi ha...”

Hikaru gli mise una mano sulla gamba, scuotendo la testa.

“Va bene così” mormorò, piano.

Cercava di non guardarlo negli occhi, fingendo di ignorare le sue lacrime, ma sapeva di non poter fare molto altro per lui.

Ora capiva. Capiva il perché della sua ritrosia, capiva quel modo di fare schivo e quei continui attacchi di panico.

Poteva a stento immaginare che cosa quell’uomo potesse avergli fatto e, suo malgrado, non riusciva più a stupirsi del fatto che il fratello fosse diventato quello che era stato.

Ne aveva visti tanti, fin troppi, cercare di sfogare il proprio dolore sulla pelle altrui. Abbastanza da sapere che non serviva mai a molto.

“Tu e Kota ne... ne avete mai parlato?” gli chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, più per dire qualcosa che per una reale utilità.

Il più grande scosse la testa, asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi.

“No. Non gli ho mai detto quello che è successo dopo che lui se ne è andato. Non volevo che si sentisse in colpa, credo” rispose, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore e poi distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo, a disagio.

Hikaru comprese che non gli avrebbe potuto dire molto di più.

Anzi, gli aveva appena rivelato più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato.

Si alzò in piedi, sospirando e cercando di sorridere.

“Io devo andare adesso. Se ti dovesse servire qualsiasi cosa...” frugò nelle tasche, tirando poi fuori un biglietto da visita e porgendolo all’altro, il quale si era alzato a sua volta per accompagnarlo alla porta.

Non rispose che con un cenno del capo.

Uscendo dalla porta Yaotome avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Ma si rendeva conto che niente l’avrebbe comunque aiutato, che si era arreso al peso di quel passato, e che niente di quello che avrebbe potuto dire o fare avrebbe cambiato le cose.

Una volta fuori dal palazzo invece, rifletté sulle implicazioni di quanto Yuya gli aveva appena detto.

Il suo senso di ansia per Ryosuke non si era affatto placato, anzi.

Prese il cellulare, componendo nervosamente il numero di Yuri.

“Chinen? Sono io. Possiamo vederci da qualche parte? Dobbiamo parlare...”

Yuri non sarebbe stato contento delle novità. Affatto.

 

***

 

_Non era da molto che Kei lo vedeva lì._

_Ma se lo ricordava alla perfezione, forse per la sua espressione, per lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, così maledettamente simile al proprio._

_Parlava con la stessa assistente sociale che seguiva la sua famiglia, Takeuchi._

_A Kei non era mai piaciuta e dagli occhi dell’altro ragazzo, intuiva che non piaceva nemmeno a lui._

_Parlava sempre tanto, si diceva sempre disponibile, eppure negli ultimi mesi Inoo si era reso conto del fatto che non faceva mai niente di concreto._

_Aveva parlato a lungo con sua madre, e la donna aveva solo dovuto recitare un po’ per convincerla del fatto che andava tutto bene, che il figlio era solo sbadato, che era una casualità se era sempre ricoperto di ferite._

_E Takeuchi-san allora si improvvisava psicologa, e lo trattava come se fosse lui il problema, come se lavorasse troppo di fantasia._

_Kei aveva imparato ad odiarla._

_Non appena vide il ragazzo, Kota gli sembrava di averlo sentito chiamare, uscire dall’ufficio della donna, si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò._

_“È inutile, non è vero?” gli disse, con un sorriso sarcastico._

_Kota scrollò le spalle, mordendosi un labbro._

_“Già. Ma sempre meglio stare qui che a casa, anche se alla fine non faranno niente per me” rispose, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, come incerto se congedarsi o aspettare una risposta dal più piccolo._

_Kei gli avrebbe voluto chiedere come mai si trovasse lì, ma desistette quasi subito; lui per primo non avrebbe risposto ad una simile domanda, ragion per cui non reputava corretto porgergliela._

_“Ti va di andare a bere qualcosa?” gli domandò allora, con espressione innocente, quasi sorprendendosi quando l’altro accettò._

_Fu così che cominciò, con quel blando interesse di Kei nei confronti del più grande che non aveva tardato a divenire morboso, perché in lui vedeva come una sorta di ancora di salvezza, come qualcuno che l’avrebbe potuto aiutare, come qualcuno che potesse strapparlo via a quella quotidianità di orrori che era costretto a subire._

_Kei non aveva mai parlato con nessuno della madre; un po’ perché se ne vergognava, e un po’ perché sapeva che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire che cosa volesse dire sentirsi traditi da quella stessa persona che l’aveva messo al mondo._

_Kota era diverso. Kota conosceva bene quella sensazione, Kota lo poteva davvero capire._

_Era un bambino sacrificato dalla follia di chi l’aveva messo al mondo, esattamente come lui._

_Non era più bambino da un pezzo, e come lui non lo era mai stato davvero._

_Non aveva avuto vergogna nel parlargli, ed era stato questo che l’aveva per prima cosa attratto in lui._

_Si erano raccontati l’un l’altro, e l’un l’altro si erano confortati in un certo modo, e tornare a casa era sempre un po’ meno doloroso quando sapevano che si sarebbero rivisti il giorno dopo._

_Fu così che cominciò._

_E quando un giorno, mesi dopo il loro primo incontro, Kei gli chiese di scappare via con lui, si sarebbe aspettato che l’altro accettasse con un po’ più di semplicità quella proposta._

_“Io... c’è Yuya a casa. Come faccio a lasciarlo da solo?”_

_A quel commento, Inoo si era irritato._

_Non gli piaceva sentirlo parlare del fratello; gli ricordava che lui, al contrario, non aveva nessuno da lasciarsi alle spalle._

_“Che importa, Kota? Perché devi continuare a subire quest’inferno per lui, che nemmeno sa che cosa passi tutti i giorni? Lui starà bene anche senza di te. Non puoi restare lì, lo capisci?”_

_Kota aveva tentennato, ancora._

_Kei allora l’aveva baciato, a lungo, lasciandosi toccare e stringere, lasciando che il più grande passasse le dita su ognuna delle sue cicatrici, che le guardasse, che ne saggiasse la consistenza liscia e regolare._

_“Portami via da lì, Ko” aveva mormorato allora, con gli occhi lucidi._

_Ed era stato allora che l’altro aveva ceduto, che Inoo aveva vinto._

_Aveva mostrato a se stesso che c’era qualcuno che lo amasse più di ogni altra cosa, qualcuno disposto a sacrificare tutto per lui._

_Gli piacque quella sensazione._

_Così tanto che l’aveva sempre vista come la sua prima droga._

_***_

_“Ko, devo farlo... pensa a quello che mi ha fatto, pensa a quanto ho sofferto. È necessario. È da quando sono bambino che non sogno altro, e ora ne ho la possibilità. Ti prego.”_

_“Sono... sono certo che si sia un altro modo, Kei. In fondo non la vedi più da quasi un anno, e sono certo che fra un po’ di tempo non ci penserai più e...”_

_Il più piccolo aveva urlato, togliendosi la maglietta e voltandosi, lasciandogli una panoramica della propria schiena, disseminata di cicatrici._

_Era rimasto immobile qualche secondo, poi si era rivestito e l’aveva guardato con espressione severa._

_“Tu dimenticherai, Ko?” mormorò, in lacrime. “Tu dimenticherai quello che ti ha fatto? Perché io non posso.” aveva detto soltanto._

_Kota si era morso un labbro, aggrottando le sopracciglia._

_“D’accordo, Kei. Se ti farà finalmente stare bene, allora ti aiuterò.”_

_Inoo gli aveva sorriso e l’aveva abbracciato._

_Il calore di quelle mani addosso e il pensiero che quelle stesse mani avrebbero di lì a poco ucciso i suoi incubi, lo faceva sentire bene come non stava da anni._

_Era arrivato il momento in cui i bambini sacrificati, abbandonati, lacerati, cominciassero a rendere il male che era stato loro fatto._


	6. Endless Dream

Yuri ormai aveva visto il più grande abbastanza volte da riuscire a leggere l’espressione sul suo volto.

E quella che aveva in quel momento, decretò, era un misto di paura e nervosismo, quella che gli aveva visto indossare per la maggior parte delle volte.

Non era felice di essere lì.

Era felice di vedere Yuya, non lo negava a se stesso, meno lo era del ruolo che ricopriva.

Da quando Hikaru gli aveva raccontato del passato dei due fratelli era passata quasi una settimana, e da una settimana Chinen fingeva sempre di avere altro da fare quando il più grande si presentava in centrale.

Era codardo da parte sua, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

Non ce la faceva a guardarlo con la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva dovuto subire, conscio finalmente del perché di quel suo carattere schivo.

E ora che si ritrovava costretto ad incontrarlo, Yuri non sapeva esattamente che cosa dirgli.

Quando Yaotome gli aveva raccontato tutto, avevano iniziato a passare al setaccio gli uffici degli assistenti sociali.

Si parlava di quasi dieci anni prima, e non era stato semplice.

Alla fine, una donna in prossimità di pensionamento aveva saputo dir loro qualcosa in merito a Kota e, con qualche insistenza, anche riguardo Kei.

Ora avevano un nome, un cognome e una storia non meno spiacevole.

La donna aveva detto loro che Kei sembrava soffrire di manie di persecuzione, e additava la madre come una fanatica religiosa convinta che in lui albergasse il diavolo ma, a detta sua, erano tutte invenzioni di un ragazzino con l’immaginazione troppo fervida.

Quando Chinen e Hikaru avevano deciso di verificare di persona questa teoria, si erano resi conto del fatto che, invenzioni o meno, l’astio di Kei nei confronti della madre era più che reale.

La donna era morta circa nove anni prima, così avevano detto loro gli unici parenti che erano riusciti a rintracciare.

Una rapina in casa, avevano aggiunto.

E né Yuri né Hikaru si erano bevuti questa storia.

Ora Chinen era a casa di Yuya per avvertirlo, perché gli dicesse dove si trovava il padre, perché potevano solo immaginare a cosa potesse portare lo stress che stava subendo negli ultimi giorni per i due ragazzi.

Avevano chiamato ancora, ancora avevano fatto sentire a Yaotome la voce del fratello.

Yuri aveva provato pena per lui, ma non aveva potuto fare niente per farlo stare meglio.

Poteva solo continuare a svolgere il suo lavoro al meglio, ed era questo che l’aveva portato in casa di Yuya, quel pomeriggio.

“Hai... il tuo collega ti ha parlato dell’altro giorno?” gli chiese improvvisamente il più grande, accovacciato sul divano con le ginocchia tirate verso il petto.

L’altro avrebbe voluto mentirgli, e dire che non sapeva niente.

Ma, alla fine, si risolse ad annuire.

“Sì. Yuya, io...”

“Non dire niente” lo interruppe l’altro, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Gliel’ho raccontato solo perché mi ha chiesto del passato di Kota, non perché volessi compassione. Ho...” sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Ho imparato a conviverci, in qualche modo.”

Yuri sentì come una fitta al petto a quella sua ultima frase, e avrebbe voluto ribattere che non poteva essere vero, che non si imparava a convivere con una cosa del genere.

Ma, ancora, non osò dire più di tanto.

Iniziò allora a raccontargli delle ultime novità sul caso, accennandogli brevemente a quello che avevano scoperto su Kei e sulla madre.

Vide Yuya spalancare gli occhi sempre di più, poi farsi più pensieroso.

“Sì, mi ricordo qualcosa del genere. Di questa donna che veniva a casa nostra e faceva domande a mio padre e a mia madre. Ha parlato raramente con me, parlava molto più spesso con Kota, e ogni tanto lo portava nel suo ufficio” spiegò, con lo sguardo assorto, come se stesse cercando di tornare con la mente a quel periodo.

Chinen si strinse un labbro fra i denti, sospirando.

“Yuya... dobbiamo sapere dove si trova tuo padre” gli disse allora, senza più giri di parole.

Il più grande sbiancò.

Si lasciò ricadere contro il divano, fissando il vuoto.

Yuri allora si alzò per metterglisi di fronte, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e guardandolo negli occhi.

“Lo so che non è facile, Yuya. Lo so che non vorresti pensarci, che quello che ti ha fatto è la cosa peggiore che si possa immaginare. Ma devi aiutarci a fare qualcosa, perché lo so che non vuoi che tuo fratello si metta ancora più nei guai di quanto già non sia, lo so che...”

Yuya scosse la testa, fermando il suo discorso.

“Io...” mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Io non so dove sia” rispose poi, alzando lo sguardo in direzione del detective. “Mi dispiace” aggiunse.

E fu forse quel tono arreso, o quell’espressione quasi innocente che fecero tracollare Yuri.

Si chinò maggiormente verso di lui, posando le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Il più grande parve sorpreso da quel gesto improvviso, ma non si scostò.

Lasciò che l’altro lo baciasse, per un po’, poi timidamente gli pose le mani sui fianchi e fu lo stesso Chinen a prendere l’iniziativa e a sederglisi addosso, portandogli le braccia dietro al collo e baciandolo con più foga.

Era da quando l’aveva visto la prima volta che aveva voglia di farlo.

Non sapeva di preciso che cosa fosse, sapeva solo che aveva voglia di toccarlo e farsi toccare, di sentire quel corpo vicino al proprio. Forse, di cancellare quell’espressione tesa dal suo viso.

Gli sfilò velocemente la maglietta e si tolse la camicia, conscio del fatto che non poteva fare eccessivo affidamento sullo spirito d’iniziativa del più grande.

Gli sorrise, per una frazione di secondo, prima di tornare a baciarlo.

Scese sul suo collo, e poi sul petto, sull’ombelico, liberandolo dei pantaloni e leccando piano la punta della sua erezione, mentre le mani continuavano a vagare su ogni centimetro di pelle a sua disposizione.

Poi alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, come per chiedere conferma, e gli bastò guardare la sua espressione estatica per sapere che andava bene così.

Prese in bocca il suo sesso, avvolgendolo con la lingua e succhiando piano, tenendosi sulle sue gambe e affondandovi le unghie quando lo sentì spingersi dentro la sua bocca, rischiando quasi di soffocarlo.

Strinse le labbra intorno alla base, e poi lasciò che fosse l’altro a dettare il ritmo, passandogli una mano fra i capelli e dirigendo la sua testa come meglio credeva, solo perché Yuri glielo stava facendo fare.

Prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo lo lasciò andare, e Chinen allora si spogliò degli ultimi indumenti rimasti, tornando sopra di lui, sentendo la sua erezione contro di sé e gemendo piano, strappandogli un sorriso.

Sentì le dita del più grande sfiorare la sua apertura, prima di lasciarvene scivolare dentro uno soltanto; Yuri si morse un labbro, abbandonando la testa contro la spalla di Yuya mentre questi continuava a prepararlo, accurato, le dita che aumentavano in numero ed in velocità, facendolo sentire ben presto sopraffatto dalla voglia di avere di più.

Fu allora che l’altro sostituì la mano con il proprio sesso, una spinta decisa e secca che fece sì che Yuri reclinasse la testa all’indietro, gridando.

“Mi... mi dispiace, ti ho...?” chiese Yuya, tentennando, guardandolo con una certa preoccupazione.

Ma Chinen scosse la testa, facendogli cenno di continuare e prendendo a muoversi a sua volta contro il corpo del più grande, senza riuscire a fermarsi una volta iniziato, cercando di sentire sempre di più di quella pelle bollente e sudata contro la propria, artigliandogli le spalle con le unghie e spingendo la propria fronte contro la sua.

Yuya continuava a spingere dentro di lui senza sosta, quasi brutalmente, come se si volesse sfogare di tutta la tensione accumulata, e a Yuri andava bene così.

Anche lui aveva bisogno di quella brutalità, e di sentire l’altro che si scioglieva sempre di più man mano che andava avanti, man mano che usciva da dentro di lui e poi riaffondava la propria erezione con colpi secchi, mirati, facendolo sentire ben presto sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

Stava per portare la mano sul proprio sesso, ma l’altro la scansò e vi mise invece la sua, avvolgendolo del tutto con il calore di quel palmo grande, da uomo, controllandone i movimenti fino a quando il più piccolo non venne fra i loro corpi, mordendosi un labbro con un gemito più forte degli altri.

Yuya continuò a muoversi lentamente, quasi per inerzia, dandogli il tempo di riprendersi; quando Chinen aprì gli occhi, tornò a spingersi dentro di lui con ancora più forza, per pochi altri minuti prima di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Non rimase fermo nemmeno il tempo necessario a riprendere fiato; lo afferrò per i fianchi, spostandolo da sopra di sé e raccogliendo i vestiti da terra, indossandoli quasi complusivamente.

“Mi... mi dispiace, io non avrei dovuto fare una cosa del genere, sono stato sconveniente, sono...” disse, agitato, prima che Yuri avesse la forza necessaria per rimettersi in piedi e prenderlo per il polsi, fermandolo.

“Yuya” lo chiamò, con tono deciso. “Non è successo niente per cui ti debba scusare, no?” chiese, con tono di voce logico, sorridendogli poi e mettendosi in punta di piedi per passargli le braccia intorno al collo, posando nuovamente le labbra sulle sue. “Anzi, al contrario. Per me è stato davvero bello” mormorò poi, stringendolo ancora di più a sé e mordendosi un labbro quando sentì l’altro ricambiare la stretta.

Si baciarono ancora a lungo, e Yuri lo sentì a malapena spingerlo delicatamente in direzione della stanza da letto.

Si lasciò prendere ancora, e ancora, concedendosi del tutto a Yuya così come l’altro fece con lui, abbandonandosi sotto al tocco sempre meno esitante del più grande, godendosi la sua espressione sempre più convinta man mano che andavano avanti.

Quando poi, quasi di comune accordo, la stanchezza fermò entrambi, rimasero distesi nel letto, avvolti fra le lenzuola leggere, con Chinen che aveva appoggiato la testa contro il petto dell’altro, sospirando soddisfatto.

“Ti dispiace ancora?” gli chiese, in un mormorio divertito, mentre passava delicatamente la punta delle dita sulla sua gamba.

Yuya rise, piano, afferrandogli la mano e stringendola nella propria, avvolgendola del tutto.

“No.” rispose, piano. “Sono felice” aggiunse poi, arrossendo immediatamente.

Si mise più comodamente seduto, cercando di riacquistare compostezza e schiarendosi la gola.

“Mi... mi dispiace di non poterti aiutare, comunque” disse, in un goffo tentativo di cambiare argomento.

Chinen scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandoglisi e posando una guancia contro il suo braccio.

“Non importa, non è colpa tua” lo tranquillizzò, poi si morse un labbro. “È da molto che hai perso i contatti con tuo padre?” domandò poi, conscio del fatto che ignorare quello di cui era a conoscenza non li avrebbe comunque portati lontano.

Yuya tacque, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Yuri sapeva che probabilmente era l’ultima cosa di cui volesse parlare, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere... curioso, in un certo senso.

Gli piaceva Yuya, lo interessava, e voleva sapere che cosa l’avesse portato a reagire in quel modo agli anni di abusi subiti, cosa lo rendesse così diverso dal fratello.

Avrebbe voluto strappare il velo di malinconia a quegli occhi, ma sapeva in fondo di non poterci riuscire.

“Me ne sono andato di casa quando ho compiuto ventuno anni, e sono venuto a vivere in quest’appartamento. Ma... ho continuato a tornare lì, di tanto in tanto” chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, e quando li riaprì a Yuri parve essere sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Non so perché lo facessi. Andava sempre nello stesso modo, e io continuavo a non poter fare niente per cambiare le cose” sospirò, stringendo il lenzuolo fra le mani. “Quando è cominciata, pensavo che fosse solo un pervertito che si eccitava con i ragazzini. Ma... ma non è così. Ha continuato anche quando un ragazzino non lo ero più, per cui... non lo so. Forse è solo l’idea di tenermi in pugno, così come teneva in pugno Kota” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Chinen non disse nulla.

Avrebbe voluto giurargli che sarebbe rimasto accanto a lui per tutto il tempo necessario, che sarebbe voluto rimanere per sempre, ma vedeva in Yuya stesso quanto quella promessa sarebbe stata labile, quanto il per sempre che avrebbe voluto promettergli fosse mortale.

S’inginocchiò sul materasso, poco dietro di lui, e gli cinse la vita con le braccia, posando la fronte contro la sua nuca.

Lo sentì piangere in silenzio, ma finse di non averlo notato.

Rimase semplicemente così, immobile, a lasciare che sfogasse il proprio dolore.

 

***

 

Ryosuke aveva quasi smesso di avere paura.

Aveva smesso di avere paura quando uno dei due gli si avvicinava, aveva smesso di avere paura di morire, aveva smesso di avere paura di parecchie cose.

Passava le sue giornate pensando a Daiki, pensando a tutti i momenti passati insieme, pensando a quanto lo facesse sorridere, a quanto fosse in grado di renderlo felice anche con il minimo sforzo.

Pensava a quando facevano sesso, ci pensava intensamente, cercando invano di eliminare l’immagine di Kota che invece lo prendeva con la forza.

Non era nemmeno stato in grado di piangere. Si sentiva vuoto.

Era da quel momento, forse, che aveva smesso di reagire.

Che senso aveva, in fondo?

In quel momento tuttavia, non si poteva concedere del tutto una mancanza di reazioni.

Si trovavano dalle parti di Kyoto, fuori città.

Quel pomeriggio si erano fermati all’ennesima stazione di servizio, e ancora una volta i due più grandi erano usciti con qualcosa da mangiare e da bere, il che includeva una scorta abbastanza fornita di liquori.

E ricoperti di schizzi di sangue, ma questo Ryosuke aveva cercato di ignorarlo.

Era da uno o due giorni che Kei era di cattivo umore, e in quel momento quel blando malessere sembrava essersi trasformato in qualcosa di assai peggiore.

Stava seduto davanti alla televisione, sbattendo ripetutamente il piede per terra e mangiandosi le unghie, nervosamente.

“Kota... ho bisogno di qualcosa, Ko” mormorò al più grande, con tono lamentoso e gli occhi quasi spiritati.

Ryosuke, che aveva ben compreso la situazione, aveva chiuso in fretta gli occhi, così come si era abituato a fare.

Voleva provare ad escluderli dalla sua mente, sebbene ci riuscisse di rado.

“Hai finito tutto?” chiese l’altro, con tono allibito.

Ryosuke sentì Kei emettere un lamento sommesso, e schiudendo leggermente gli occhi lo vide buttarsi sul letto di fianco al proprio.

“Lo sai che sono stato nervoso negli ultimi giorni. Con la polizia che ci cerca, e questo ragazzino che mi dà sui nervi, io... devo aver finito tutto quello che avevo senza rendermene conto.”

Kota sospirò, mettendoglisi accanto e accarezzandogli un braccio.

“Non ti preoccupare, Kei-chan. Sono sicuro che troveremo qualcosa” mormorò, poco convinto.

Il più piccolo si mise a sedere, ora sorrideva, gettando le braccia intorno al collo di Kota.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, prima che Kei riprendesse a parlare, con tono più tranquillo, più pacato.

Quasi surreale, avrebbe detto Ryosuke.

“Ko... con questa faccenda della polizia dobbiamo pensare a cosa fare. Qualsiasi cosa accada dobbiamo prima... sistemare quella faccenda.”

Kota trattenne il respiro, mordendosi un labbro.

“Kei, ne abbiamo già parlato. È da anni che ne parliamo. Non... non è ancora il momento, e non è il caso di pensarci adesso. Per ora, pensiamo soltanto ad uscire fuori da questa situazione, ok?”

Ryosuke aprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere Inoo alzare un sopracciglio, guardando l’altro con un’espressione che non fu in grado di definire.

“Non sono stato in grado di scappare io, Ko, non ci riuscirai nemmeno tu. È qualcosa che deve essere fatto.” mormorò, posandogli una mano sulla gamba.

L’altro si lasciò andare a quel tocco, stringendo il ragazzo a sé, accarezzandogli piano la schiena.

Fu in quel momento, con il mento appoggiato sulla spalla del più grande, che Kei puntò gli occhi in direzione di quelli di Ryosuke, scoprendolo a guardarli.

Il ragazzino li serrò immediatamente.

Aveva smesso di avere paura di tante cose Ryosuke negli ultimi giorni.

Lo sguardo di Kei non era fra queste.

 

***

 

Yuya fissava la porta.

Era da minuti interi che la fissava, senza sapersi decidere ad entrare.

Non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì.

Non avrebbe dovuto mentire a Yuri, tantomeno dopo quello che era successo.

E non sapeva nemmeno spiegarsi precisamente perché l’avesse fatto; da quello che Yuri gli aveva raccontato su Kei, capiva perché necessitassero di vedere il padre.

Forse se ne vergognava, ecco tutto. E non a torto.

Aprì la porta di casa lentamente, entrando dentro e sospirando.

Fra quelle mura il suo panico sembrava aumentare sempre a ritmi che non gli sembravano umanamente possibili.

Pochi passi su quel pavimento così sporco e così familiare, e lui sentiva già il respiro accelerare e insieme ad esso il battito del proprio cuore.

Trovò il padre nello stesso punto in cui l’aveva lasciato l’ultima volta, quasi tre settimane prima, là dove passava tutta la sua giornata.

Davanti alla televisione, armato di telecomando e sakè, con una canottiera maleodorante e un paio di pantaloni da casa logori in più punti.

A Yuya veniva da vomitare.

L’uomo alzò lo sguardo in direzione della porta del salotto quando lo sentì entrare, facendo una smorfia non appena lo vide.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, con quel biascicare che non lo abbandonava da anni.

Yuya si morse un labbro, avvicinandosi all’unica sedia sgombera e sedendocisi sopra, senza preoccuparsi di rispondere al padre, almeno per il momento.

Aveva bisogno di calmarsi, ne aveva davvero bisogno.

Tornava, di tanto in tanto, e anche di quello ignorava la ragione.

Sapeva solo che non riusciva a stare lontano da quella casa, perché per buona parte della sua vita lì era stato felice.

Era stato felice quando la madre era ancora in vita, e quando Kota era lì con loro, sebbene non potesse fare a meno di trovarsi egoista per questo pensiero, perché sapeva che il fratello invece felice non lo era stato mai.

Oppure tornava solo perché quell’uomo lo teneva ancora bene al guinzaglio, perché non era riuscito a liberarsi; perché non aveva mai trovato nessuno che lo portasse via di lì, né il coraggio necessario per farlo da solo.

Avrebbe anche avuto le forze per difendersi da lui, Yuya. Il padre non era troppo vecchio, ma per quanto potesse essere fisicamente forte, qualsiasi energia gli veniva risucchiata via dal sakè.

Ma non alzava mai un dito in propria difesa, Yuya.

Lasciava che lo picchiasse, lasciava che gli urlasse contro, lasciava...

Sospirò, ancora, passandosi le mani sulle ginocchia e alzando lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“La polizia cerca Kota, papà”  mormorò allora, rimanendo deluso nel non vedere il minimo cambiamento d’espressione nell’uomo.

“Beh, quando dieci anni fa ho chiesto io che lo cercassero, mi hanno detto che era maggiorenne e che poteva fare quello che meglio credeva. Che cos’ha combinato perché si decidessero a impiegare le loro preziosissime forze per cercarlo?”

“Ha... ha rapito un ragazzo. Ed è sospettato di aver ucciso delle persone” sussurrò, piano, smettendo di guardarlo.

Faceva male dirlo ad alta voce, più di quanto avrebbe creduto.

Ma il padre rise.

Così tanto che Yuya pensava di non averlo mai visto così.

“Ucciso delle persone? Il povero, piccolo Kota?” gli chiese, scuotendo la testa. “Che lo cerchino, allora. Sono sicuro che non ci metteranno molto a trovarlo, e...”

Yuya si alzò in piedi, scuro in volto.

“La polizia ha indagato, e pensano che potrebbe venire qui.” comunicò, con tono più sicuro. “È con un ragazzo che ha conosciuto tramite l’assistente sociale, Inoo Kei, e pare che sua madre sia morta qualche anno dopo che sono scappati” spiegò, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre il padre perdeva qualsiasi forma d’ilarità dal viso.

“E perché dovrebbe venire a cercarmi?” domandò, quasi innocentemente.

E Yuya finalmente capì.

Capì perché avesse mentito a Yuri, perché non gli avesse detto che sapeva perfettamente dove si trovasse il padre.

 _Voleva_ che Kota lo trovasse. Che lo uccidesse, che gli facesse tutto il male che lui non era mai stato in grado di fargli.

E se si fosse sporcato le mani di sangue, poco importava; già non erano pulite da chissà quanto tempo, e nella sua mente riteneva, come aveva sempre ritenuto, che gli dovesse qualcosa per averlo abbandonato da solo in quella casa.

“Perché ti dovrebbe cercare?” sibilò, andandogli più vicino. “Ti dovrebbe cercare per ucciderti. Per farti pagare tutto quello che gli hai fatto negli anni, tutto quello che hai fatto a me. Ti dovrebbe far pagare la morte della mamma e per...”

“Tua madre però non ha mai mosso un dito, vero?” gridò l’uomo, alzandosi in piedi, mostrandosi più sobrio di quanto Yuya non credesse. “Non è stata migliore di me, o mi sbaglio?”

Yuya sentiva le lacrime cominciare a scorrergli sul viso, e come sempre se ne vergognò.

Ma non fece niente per fermarle, non aveva senso in fondo.

“Non puoi davvero paragonarti a lei. Tu non riesci nemmeno a capire quello che ci hai fatto” mormorò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Il padre gli si avvicinò maggiormente, dandogli uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

“Fa’ qualcosa tu, allora. Uccidimi tu visto che ti ho fatto soffrire così tanto. Uccidimi tu al posto di Kota, perché lui non merita di avere questa soddisfazione, non dopo averti abbandonato qui con me. E poi, dopo avermi ucciso, che cosa ti rimarrebbe Yuya? Chi avresti ancora?” ridacchiò, amaro. “Rimarresti solo, perché è quello che ti meriti” lo afferrò per il viso, quasi accarezzandolo, e sorridendogli. “Perché sei sempre stato un debole, e non sarai mai all’altezza di Kota, no?”

Yuya pensò che quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto per agire.

Per afferrare un oggetto pesante e spaccarglielo sul cranio, per fargli del male, per farlo tacere per sempre.

Ma, per una volta, suo padre aveva ragione.

Era un debole.

Rimase dunque inerte mentre l’uomo lo fissava con aria di vittoria, rimase inerte mentre lo spingeva verso la camera che una volta era stata di Kota, mentre lo buttava sul letto e si prendeva ciò che era sempre stato suo.

Yuya pensò a Yuri per tutto il tempo, felice di avere almeno per una volta qualcosa di diverso da immaginare.

Ma non osava sperare in quel pensiero.

Sarebbe rimasto da solo, in fondo.

Era quello che meritava, sì.

Non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di Kota.

 

***

 

Impiegò del tempo a tornare a casa.

Camminava per le strade che portavano al suo appartamento, cercando sempre di allungare, affatto ansioso di arrivare alla meta.

Più volte tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, compose il numero di Yuri, e poi sempre lo cancellava, non riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di fare quella telefonata.

Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare per lui?

Non voleva compassione, non voleva comprensione, non...

Un abbraccio. Sì, forse quello gli sarebbe bastato.

Stringerlo a sé e sentirsi stretto a sua volta, avere quel calore così piacevole contro la propria pelle, riuscire a sentirsi importante per qualcuno, almeno una volta.

Ma lui era da solo, era destinato ad esserlo, perché era un debole.

E l’aveva appena dimostrato, per l’ennesima volta, e per l’ennesima volta portava addosso i segni di quella debolezza.

Era così maledettamente stanco che  aveva voglia solo di accasciarsi sul marciapiede e rimanere lì, senza essere più costretto a rialzarsi.

Arrivò finalmente al palazzo in cui abitava e, una volta dentro il proprio appartamento, si concesse di appoggiarsi per qualche secondo contro la porta, prima di dirigersi in bagno.

L’immagine riflessa allo specchio lo fissava, colpevole.

Diede un pugno, forte, incrinando la superficie liscia e ferendosi una mano.

Non importava. Non faceva male, niente poteva mai fargli più male di quanto già non ne avesse già subito.

Si tolse i vestiti, lentamente.

Afferrò di nuovo il cellulare, rimanendo a fissare lo schermo per quello che gli parve essere un tempo infinito, ma alla fine compose quello stesso numero fatto decine di volte nel tragitto dalla casa del padre alla propria.

_“Yuya?”_

La voce di Yuri appariva sinceramente preoccupata, e lui provò quasi un tuffo al cuore nel sentirla.

“Ciao Yuri” mormorò, concedendosi un sorriso e guardandosi nuovamente allo specchio, trovandolo deformato dalle incrinature.

 _“È successo qualcosa?”_ domandò allora il più piccolo, mentre l’altro sospirava, scuotendo la testa prima di rendersi conto che l’altro non poteva vederlo.

“No. No, io... volevo solo sentire la tua voce.”

Ed era vero. Perché non gli avrebbe mai detto che cosa era successo quel pomeriggio, perché non gli avrebbe mai confessato di avergli mentito, perché di entrambe le cose provava troppa vergogna per concedersi il lusso di rivelargliele.

_“Anche io avevo voglia di sentire la tua voce. Ti avrei chiamato, stasera, volevo sapere se domani ti andava di fare qualcosa insieme. È il mio giorno libero.”_

Yuya sorrise, pensando a quello che avrebbero potuto fare.

Un giro in macchina, fuori Tokyo.

A Yokohama, magari, gli era sempre piaciuta Yokohama.

Potevano camminare sul lungomare, magari anche tenendosi per mano, potevano fermarsi a mangiare qualcosa in uno dei ristoranti che davano sul porto.

Potevano tornare a casa e fare ancora l’amore, perché era certo che non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio.

Sì. Avrebbero potuto fare tante cose, insieme.

“Va bene, ci sto. Allora ci vediamo domani?”

 _“D’accordo. Ti passo a prendere domani mattina verso le dieci”_ rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, e Yuya poté quasi immaginarselo mentre si mordeva un labbro, indeciso se parlare o meno. _“Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?”_

“Certo, benissimo” rispose prontamente, senza dargli agio di insistere ulteriormente. “Yuri?” lo chiamò poi, tentennando.

_“Cosa?”_

“Grazie.”

Lo sentì ridere piano, e di nuovo gli piacque immaginarselo.

_“Di cosa?”_

“Di tutto” Yuya sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Allora ci vediamo domani.”

_“A domani. Non vedo l’ora.”_

Chiusero la conversazione, e Yuya abbandonò il cellulare sul lavello.

Si sporse per aprire il getto dell’acqua calda della doccia, stando ora ben attento a non guardarsi più allo specchio.

Quando ritenne la temperatura accettabile, entrò, alzando il viso e lasciando che l’acqua bollente gli scivolasse addosso, nel vano tentativo di sentirsi meglio.

Rimase immobile per qualche altro minuto, cercando di impedire a se stesso di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Yuri.

Pensò alla sensazione di averlo accanto.

Pensò al fatto che sarebbe potuto essere felice, con lui.

Poi la sua mente cominciò a giocargli brutti scherzi, e il volto del più piccolo si sovrappose con quello del padre.

Del padre che lo picchiava, che lo umiliava, che lo faceva sentire come se fosse l’ultimo uomo sulla terra, ripetendoglielo così tante volte fino a che non se ne era convinto.

Ripensò a Kota che lasciava quella casa, abbandonandolo alla sua prigione, scegliendo una vita che per quanto si sforzasse, Yuya non era in grado di comprendere.

Pensò alla madre che lo guardava così come guardava Kota, come aspettando il momento in cui fosse diventato come lui, colpevole di non fare niente per fermare il marito, rimanendo sempre in silenzio di fronte alle urla, ai pianti del figlio maggiore.

Non era rimasto niente, non c’era niente che valesse la pena ricordare.

Quasi d’istinto le sue mani si posarono sulla lametta poggiata distrattamente nel portasapone.

Quasi d’istinto l’avvicinarono a un polso.

Quasi d’istinto, tagliarono, forte.

Yuya si accasciò sul pavimento della doccia, poggiando la testa contro le piastrelle e ripetendo la medesima operazione sull’altro braccio.

E poi attese.

Cercò di pensare intensamente a Yuri, chiudendo tutto il resto fuori dalla propria mente.

Avrebbe voluto continuare a per sempre, ma in quel momento il suo per sempre era mortale, e non aveva il valore che aveva sperato avesse.

Era felice di morire ripensando a quegli unici brevi attimi di felicità che aveva conosciuto.

Avrebbe solo voluto vederlo un’ultima volta, ma allora non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di andarsene.

Andava bene così, in fondo.

Era comunque più di quanto la vita gli avesse mai concesso. 


	7. Saigo no Love Song

Yuri entrò in centrale con passo lento, strascicato.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania di Yaotome, mentre l’altro lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Che cosa ci fai qui, Chinen? Oggi non era il tuo giorno libero?”

“Dammi il numero” chiese invece l’altro, perentorio, ignorando la domanda del più grande.

“Quale numero? Chinen... va tutto bene?”

L’altro si morse un labbro, cercando di tenere a freno le lacrime.

Per quel giorno, gli sembrava di averne già versate abbastanza.

“Il numero di Inoo Kei” disse, cercando il più possibile di mantenere la calma.

Hikaru sembrò essere sul punto di obiettare, ma lo sguardo negli occhi dell’altro parve dissuaderlo. Prese il cellulare, scorrendo le chiamate fino a ritrovare il numero in questione, dettandolo poi al più piccolo che lo digitò sul proprio telefono.

 _“Pronto?”_ gli rispose una voce tentennante.

Era profonda, stanca.

Sebbene non l’avesse mai sentita, l’istinto diceva a Yuri che era quella di Kota, e non di Kei.

Somigliava a quella di Yuya, in parte, ma a questo non voleva pensarci.

“Sono Chinen Yuri, uno dei detective che lavora al vostro caso” si presentò, con una formalità quasi sarcastica. “Non riagganciare, e lasciami parlare per un minuto.”

_“Se state cercando di localizzarmi, sappi che getterò il telefono immediatamente e partirò per...”_

“Non me ne frega niente di localizzarti” sibilò il più piccolo. “Ti telefonavo soltanto per darti un consiglio. Ti conviene costituirti, figlio di puttana. Ti conviene far tornare Ryosuke tutto intero e costituirti, per evitare che qualcun altro si faccia male” riprese, con tono fin troppo fermo.

Vide Hikaru sbarrare gli occhi dall’altra parte della scrivania, ma lo ignorò.

 _“Cosa vuoi dire con ‘mi conviene’? Abbiamo il ragazzino, quindi direi che abbiamo anche il coltello dalla parte del manico”_ rispose, ma con poca convinzione, e Chinen sapeva che in fondo non era lui a tenere le redini del gioco.

Ma non gliene fregava niente, non in quel momento.

“Tuo fratello si è suicidato ieri sera, Kota” gli disse allora, con la voce che gli tremava. L’espressione di Yaotome si fece ancora più attonita, prima che il più grande chiudesse gli occhi, sospirando. “Sono andato a casa sua stamattina e l’ho trovato in bagno in un lago di sangue. Per cui sì, ti conviene costituirti, o non appena ti prenderemo, e sappi che lo faremo, non mi creerò problemi ad ucciderti con le mie stesse mani. Hai capito bene?”

Sentì solo silenzio dall’altra parte del telefono, insieme ad un lieve respiro.

Poi, la comunicazione cadde.

Ma nemmeno di quello gli importava, non voleva che gli rispondesse.

Voleva solo comunicargli quello che era successo, e nel modo più brutale possibile, brutale come lui aveva aperto la porta di quel bagno poche ore prima.

Come lo choc che aveva provato nel trovare Yuya morto.

Riponendo il cellulare in tasca, prese posto alla propria scrivania, alzando lo sguardo in direzione di Hikaru, che ancora lo stava fissando.

“Beh? C’è qualche problema?”

Yaotome, ne era certo, si stava domandando il perché di tanto astio, di tanta veemenza, ma scelse evidentemente di non fare domande.

Yuri tornò a lavoro, continuando nella sua personale lotta contro le lacrime.

Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa. Non sarebbe dovuto rientrare nel novero delle persone che l’avevano abbandonato al suo destino.

Eppure non si era preoccupato a quella sua telefonata improvvisa, e non aveva fatto niente, e ora lui...

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di calmarsi.

Avrebbe preso Kota, a qualsiasi costo.

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pur pagare il prezzo della vita di Yuya.

 

***

 

Subito dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, Kota aveva scagliato il telefono contro il muro, mandandolo in pezzi.

Aveva biascicato qualcosa su Yuya, abbastanza perché Kei capisse che cosa fosse successo, e poi si era seduto su una sedia, passandosi le mani fra i capelli, tirandoli.

Piangeva.

Yuuyan?

Yuya, quello che da piccolo lo seguiva ovunque andasse, tanto che più di una volta gli aveva chiesto di piantarla.

Yuya, quello che lo chiamava sempre quando non stava bene, cercando in lui un conforto che nessun’altro sarebbe stato in grado di dargli.

Yuya. Quello che aveva abbandonato, e che ora era morto.

Morto, morto, morto.

Le parole del poliziotto continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Il tono del detective era troppo coinvolto per poter anche solo sospettare che si trattasse di una trappola.

Sentì Inoo mettergli una mano sulla spalla, per poi inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, alzando il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Ko...” mormorò piano, accarezzandogli un ginocchio a ritmo regolare, cercando invano di tranquillizzarlo.

“Si è suicidato. Si è suicidato, hai capito Kei?” gli disse, fra le lacrime che quasi gli impedivano di parlare. “È colpa mia. Avrei dovuto ascoltarlo, non avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare via... ho sempre finto di credere che tutto andasse bene solo perché me lo diceva lui, ma lo sapevo che stava male, io sapevo che...”

“No, Kota” lo interruppe il più piccolo, con tono fermo. Si mise meglio sulle ginocchia, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Non è colpa tua, tu non hai fatto niente, anzi gli sei sempre stato accanto come potevi. Non puoi fartene una colpa se te ne sei andato di casa; sappiamo entrambi che se non l’avessi fatto, ora ci saresti tu al suo posto” fece una pausa per prendere fiato, e Kota pensò che raramente negli ultimi tempi l’aveva visto parlare così lucidamente. “Lo sai di chi è davvero la colpa. È arrivato il momento di parlarne, Ko, è arrivato il momento di fare qualcosa” gli disse, persuasivo. “La colpa della  morte di tuo fratello è solo di quell’uomo. Non puoi lasciare che viva ancora.”

Kota aggrottò le sopracciglia, smettendo di piangere.

Aveva ragione, lo sapeva.

La colpa...

Sì, la colpa era soltanto del padre.

Kota sapeva perfettamente che una volta che lui se ne fosse andato di casa, l’uomo avrebbe dovuto trovare un comodo rimpiazzo, e sapeva anche quale fosse l’unica soluzione.

Si era sentito in colpa per del tempo, poi aveva visto il fratello e aveva semplicemente deciso che era più semplice credere a quel suo sforzarsi per mostrarsi sereno piuttosto che affrontare una discussione che non avrebbe mai voluto intraprendere.

Non voleva chiedergli come andassero davvero le cose, non voleva dirgli che conosceva quella situazione troppo bene per non capire che stava mentendo.

Non voleva parlare di quegli anni passati a subire, perché ignorarli era più semplice, così come era stato più semplice ignorare le silenziose richieste d’aiuto di Yuya.

Guardando Kei, annuì.

“Andiamo a Tokyo” mormorò, prima di alzarsi in piedi, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Si sciacquò il viso diverse volte, prima di riuscire a combattere l’annebbiamento causato dalle lacrime.

Avrebbe finalmente fatto qualcosa, avrebbe finalmente avuto la sua rivalsa.

Cercò di pensare solo a questo, dimenticando le parole del detective che lo accusavano di qualcosa per la quale in fondo non aveva colpa.

Non era stato lui a uccidere suo fratello.

Non avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedirlo.

Non era colpa sua se Yuya era morto.

 

***

 

Si erano chiusi in quella stanza da meno di mezz’ora.

Kei fissava preoccupato fuori dalla finestra, tenendo Ryosuke parato di fronte a sé come protezione.

Non sapeva come li avessero trovati; sapeva solo che fuori dalla casa del padre di Kota si era improvvisamente riempito di poliziotti, e che per una volta lui non aveva la minima idea di come ne sarebbero usciti.

Kota nel frattempo sembrava essere ignaro di quanto gli stava accadendo intorno.

Teneva saldamente la pistola, abbassata, picchiettando su di essa con le dita, come se la mano gli prudesse per fare fuoco.

Il padre era seduto sul divano di fronte a lui; lo fissava con aria di scherno, e Inoo pensò che se la cosa non avesse riguardato personalmente il più grande, sarebbe stato felice di essere lui a piantargli una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte.

“Yuya aveva detto che saresti venuto ad ammazzarmi” disse l’uomo, ridacchiando. “E io che avevo pensato che fosse semplicemente il solito apprensivo! Avrei dovuto dargli decisamente più credito.”

Kota gli si avvicinò, afferrandolo per il colletto della maglietta.

“Yuya” sibilò, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. “Si è suicidato, papà.”

Kei distolse l’attenzione dalla finestra, curioso da quale reazione avrebbe avuto l’uomo alla notizia della morte del figlio.

Non quella che si aspettavano loro, sicuramente.

“Non mi sorprende. Non è mai stato un tipo forte, il piccolo Yuuyan” sorrise, mefistofelico, alzando una mano per portarla sul viso di Kota. “Niente a che vedere con te, eh?” chiese, mentre l’altro si ritraeva, come se il tocco di quelle dita bruciasse sulla sua pelle.

“Toglimi le mani di dosso” urlò, puntandogli contro la pistola.

“Sai” continuò l’uomo, come se non si fosse reso conto dell’arma. “È venuto a trovarmi, Yuuyan. Veniva sempre a trovarmi. E non ha mai avuto la forza di ribellarsi, nemmeno una volta” chiuse gli occhi, come se stesse ricordando. “Non è mai stato divertente come con te, ma va detto che con lui era molto più semplice” concluse, con un’alzata di spalle.

“Sta zitto!” urlò il ragazzo, con gli occhi lucidi. “Non osare nemmeno parlare di lui, tu non... è tutta colpa tua se si è ucciso, è colpa tua e di quello che gli hai fatto per tutti questi anni!”

“Davvero? È colpa mia? Non sei tu che l’hai lasciato qui, Kota? Non sei tu che te ne sei andato da solo, quando potevi benissimo portarlo con te?” ridacchiò, ancora. “Ma lo sapevi, vero? Lo sapevi che se avessi avuto qualcuno con cui sostituirti avrei rinunciato a cercarti molto più facilmente.”

Kei trattenne il respiro a questa frase, incerto sulla reazione del ragazzo.

Sempre stringendo Ryosuke contro di sé, si avvicinò a Kota, deciso a prendere in mano la situazione.

“Ko... la casa è circondata. Sanno che abbiamo il ragazzino, per cui non credo che entreranno senza prima aver cercato di contrattare. Ma ci dobbiamo muovere, dobbiamo cercare un modo per andarcene” gli disse, deciso, senza essere sicuro che l’altro lo stesse ascoltando.

Ma questi invece annuì, lentamente, impugnando meglio la pistola.

“Sì. Lo... lo so quello che devo fare. Solo...”

“Non hai il coraggio neanche tu di ammazzarmi, Kota? Sei anche tu come quella femminuccia di tuo fratello?” lo derise il padre, alzandosi in piedi in segno di sfida.

“Kota, muoviti! Pensa a quello che ti ha fatto, pensa a Yuya che è morto a causa sua! Pensa a come ha abusato di voi per anni, esattamente come faceva mia madre con me! Uccidilo, adesso, come l’animale che è!” gli gridò il più piccolo, afferrandogli il polso e puntando l’arma al centro del petto dell’uomo.

Kota piangeva, ormai.

Piangeva, e la mano tremava leggermente.

Kei tratteneva il respiro, in attesa che accadesse qualcosa.

E poi, finalmente, il cerchi aperto anni prima si chiuse.

 

***

 

Quando sentirono lo sparo, ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio.

Hikaru stava già per fiondarsi in direzione della porta, quando Yuri gli mise una mano davanti allo stomaco per bloccarlo, forse facendogli anche male, mentre indicava con un cenno della testa la finestra del salotto.

Ryosuke era ancora lì, tenuto fermo da Inoo Kei, il quale continuava a fissarli con aria di sfida.

“Deve aver sparato al padre” commentò solo Chinen, non riuscendo a non fare un sorriso di sollievo.

Era felice che quella bestia fosse morta, e non l’avrebbe di certo nascosto.

Ma non era quello il momento di pensarci; doveva concentrarsi su Ryosuke, su come farlo uscire vivo di lì.

Quella mattina avevano ricevuto una telefonata dal padre di Yuya e Kota, il quale aveva detto loro quanto riferitogli dal figlio minore.

Yuri era felice che a parlare con lui fosse stata una delle sue colleghe, o sapeva che non avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di sputare su quell’uomo tutto il suo odio.

Erano rimasti in allerta per tutto il giorno, e quando avevano ricevuto una comunicazione da una delle pattuglie della zona, dicendo loro di aver avvistato una macchina che pareva essere quella di Kota e Kei, si erano mossi.

E non a torto, come avevano poi dimostrato i fatti.

Stava  per proporre che telefonassero, per iniziare a negoziare, quando vide una figura avvicinarsi dal fondo della strada.

Quando si avvicinò e riuscì a mettere a fuoco il nuovo arrivato, sbarrò gli occhi, strattonando Hikaru per un braccio.

“Che cosa diamine ci fa Arioka qui?” sbraitò, indicando il ragazzo con un gesto brusco della mano.

Yaotome assunse un’espressione altrettanto stupita, ma poi serrò gli occhi, passandovi davanti una mano.

“L’ho chiamato stamattina e gli ho detto che credevamo che si stessero dirigendo qui... volevo solo tenerlo aggiornato, non pensavo che sarebbe stato così stupido da...”

Chinen imprecò a mezza bocca, facendo per avvicinarsi all’altro, credendo che si stesse dirigendo verso di loro.

Ma aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli.

“Arioka-san!” gridò, quando vide l’altro accelerare il passo fino a correre, dirigendosi verso la porta di casa. “Torna indietro, che cosa diavolo credi di...” continuò, ma per quanto veloce avesse potuto correre, l’altro aveva troppo vantaggio verso di lui.

“Bene, ora gli ostaggi sono due!” si lamentò, in direzione di Hikaru, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. “Se succede qualcosa ti riterrò personalmente...” iniziò a dirgli, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Se dovesse succedere qualcosa” mormorò “sarò il primo a ritenersi personalmente responsabile.”

 

***

 

Kota non era felice del cambio di programma.

Quando il ragazzo era entrato nella stanza non aveva avuto i riflessi pronti.

Era rimasto fermo a guardarlo, mentre Kei continuava a farsi scudo con il corpo di un Ryosuke ora ben più che recalcitrante.

“Ryo!” gridò il nuovo arrivato.

“Daiki! Daiki che cosa ci fai qui... vattene!” gli urlò, sbarrando gli occhi per il puro terrore, lasciando vagare lo sguardo dai suoi aguzzini alla pistola che il fidanzato teneva fra le mani.

Kota storse il naso, mentre Kei ridacchiò, apparentemente divertito dalla scena che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi.

“Sei il suo ragazzo?” domandò, tenendo Ryosuke ben fermo davanti a sé, poi ridacchiando. “Beh, devo farti i miei complimenti. _Ryo-chan_ qui, non è affatto male” aggiunse, malizioso, sfiorando una guancia del più piccolo.

“Cosa gli hai fatto, figlio di puttana?” ringhiò, avanzando oltre Kota e il cadavere del padre per farglisi più vicino.

Ryosuke piangeva, mentre il fidanzato fronteggiava Kei, il quale aveva assunto un’espressione di pura sfida.

“Niente che non gli sia piaciuto, non ti preoccupare per lui” rispose a tono, il suo sorriso fattosi più ampio.

Quando Kota vide Daiki alzare la pistola verso di lui, fece del suo meglio per avere i riflessi pronti, ma non fu abbastanza.

Probabilmente sottovalutando il rischio di colpire Ryosuke, l’altro fece fuoco.

Ci fu un secondo in cui Kota pensò che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Quando vide Kei toccarsi lo stomaco, fece uno scatto alle spalle di Daiki, togliendogli la pistola di mano e correndo verso il ragazzo, dando un colpo a Ryosuke perché si allontanasse.

“Ko...” mormorò il più piccolo, accasciandosi sul pavimento.

Vide una macchia di sangue allargarsi sulla maglietta, e premette sulla ferita.

“Kei... Kei-chan, non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene, io...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro e alzando poi lo sguardo in direzione di Daiki, feroce. “Che cos’hai fatto?” gridò, sentendo le lacrime tornare a bagnargli il volto, afferrando nuovamente la propria pistola e puntandogliela contro.

Daiki era rimasto immobile, probabilmente ancora scosso da quanto appena successo.

Portava lo sguardo da Ryosuke, ancora sul pavimento dopo la spinta di Kota, a quest’ultimo, senza sapere cosa rispondere.

Il più grande si mise meglio in ginocchio sul pavimento, facendo posare a Kei la testa sulle proprie gambe.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo, non c’era più traccia di lacrime.

Non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così.

Non quando il padre lo stuprava, non quando la madre ignorava le sue ferite e le sue grida, non quando il detective gli aveva detto della morte del fratello.

Vedeva Kei farsi sempre più pallido, e fu come se anche il proprio cuore si stesse fermando insieme al suo.

Freddamente, alzò di più la pistola in direzione di Daiki.

E quando fu pronto a fare fuoco, cambiò direzione e colpì Ryosuke in piena fronte.

L’urlo di Daiki fu lancinante, ma lui nemmeno riuscì a sentirlo.

Corse verso il corpo del fidanzato, stringendolo contro il proprio, esattamente come lui stava facendo con Kei.

Non lo ascoltò piangere, era sordo al suo dolore, ma sapeva che se anche fosse riuscito a percepirlo, ne sarebbe stato contento.

Cercò di tirare su Kei, come se lo stesse cullando, cercando la forza di sorridergli mentre gli accarezzava la fronte.

“Kei-chan?”

“Ko...” il più piccolo sorrise a sua volta, stringendogli un braccio. “Abbiamo vinto noi, Ko” mormorò, alzando lo sguardo, per quanto poteva, sul cadavere del padre del ragazzo.

Questi annuì, piano, senza mai smettere di accarezzarlo.

“È finita, Kei. Va tutto bene, è... è finita” sussurrò. “Ti amo” aggiunse, con voce spezzata, chinandosi per baciarlo, piano, come temesse di poterlo rompere.

L’altro non gli rispose, e lui percepì quel solo istante come quello in cui le labbra della morte l’avevano lasciato, insieme a quelle di Kei, e temette che già potessero essere diventate fredde.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, e Kota lo scosse.

Ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Quando si arrese, urlò.

Urlò, e pianse, e a malapena si accorse del rumore sordo proveniente dalla porta d’ingresso, a malapena si accorse degli uomini che entravano in casa.

Vide di sfuggita uno dei due in borghese andare di fianco a Daiki sul cadavere di Ryosuke, mentre l’altro gli puntava contro la pistola.

“Uccidimi” gli chiese, piano, stringendosi ancora di più al corpo di Kei. “Uccidimi!” ripeté, gridando, quando vide l’altro tentennare.

Stava per andargli contro, come a volerlo costringere a sparare, quando l’altro si alzò si alzò da terra, puntandogli contro la propria arma e facendo fuoco.

Kota nemmeno se ne accorse.

Sentì solo il calore della pelle di Kei svanire insieme al proprio. 


	8. Epilogue - Hakanai Yubisaki

S’incamminavano sulla salita ripida, con passo strascicato.

Yuri teneva lo sguardo chino, incurante degli altri due che lo seguivano, come se non ci fossero, come se non esistessero.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, perché ora era arrivato il momento giusto per farlo, ma ancora sentiva di non riuscirci.

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, Yaotome e Arioka si fermarono poco prima rispetto a lui.

Chinen invece cominciò a camminare, superando blocchi di marmo su blocchi di marmo, nomi su nomi che ormai aveva imparato quasi a riconoscere.

Era passato un mese, e lui andava in quel luogo ogni volta che poteva.

Si fermò, inginocchiandosi di fronte alla lapide che portava inciso il nome di Yuya.

Accese dell’incenso, vedendo con la coda dell’occhio gli altri due fare lo stesso di fronte alla tomba di Yamada.

Rimase fermo a fissarla a lungo, accarezzando la pietra fredda e gli intagli dei kanji, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e immaginando che l’altro potesse ancora essere lì accanto a lui.

Era sorprendente quanto gli potesse mancare una persona con la quale aveva così pochi ricordi.

Avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, non chiedeva altro.

Più tempo per amarlo e farsi amare, più tempo perché potesse dirgli tutto di lui, più tempo perché potessero conoscersi, impararsi.

Più tempo perché non dovesse temere ogni giorno di dimenticare la sensazione della sua pelle contro la propria.

Rimase fermo ancora per svariati minuti, senza pensare a niente, solo fissando quella lapide e quel nome.

Poi, tentennando, si spostò leggermente sulla destra, accendendo dell’altro incenso.

Lo faceva, di tanto in tanto.

Accendeva dell’incenso sulla tomba di Kota, e non perché provasse pietà per la sua morte, ma solo perché un po’ era stato una vittima anche lui, e perché sapeva che se fosse stato ancora in vita Yuya l’avrebbe fatto.

Era come se gli potesse rendere un favore, in un certo senso, e lo faceva di buon grado.

Non l’aveva perdonato e non l’avrebbe fatto mai. Non cercava di capire che cosa l’avesse spinto a diventare ciò che era diventato, non voleva farlo; però andava lì, accendeva l’incenso e si diceva comunque grato, perché il suo tormento aveva finalmente trovato fine.

Non si pentiva di non essere riuscito ad essere lui ad ucciderlo.

Alzandosi in piedi e facendo per raggiungere Hikaru e Daiki, il suo sguardo fu colto, come spesso accadeva, da un’anonima lapide sita pochi metri più avanti.

Sospirò, lasciandosi prendere da una tristezza del tutto ingiustificata.

Davanti alla tomba di Inoo Kei, come sempre, non c’era nessuno. 

 

_**Fine** _


End file.
